Divination
by Fukari
Summary: Athrun, chairman of PLANT doesn't need a wife. Cagalli, Princess of Orb doesn't want a husband. Read how friends, politicans and even the citizens conspire to bring these two obstinate figures together.
1. The Curtain Rises

**Disclaimer:** **I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This… Is my first attempt at writing a longer story than ONE-SHOT or a three party story. So people, please bear with me if I do write horribly, and can't bring out anything interesting about it. I present you the first chapter my friends. Athrun/Cagalli forever in our hearts! (That's not the title)**

**The Curtain Rises!**

It was a sunny day, and the weather forecast in Orb predicted a chain of such fine weather for the entire week. Families of different kinds and numbers roamed the streets and beaches. However, somewhere in a government building a short walk away from the city centre, the weather within the building or more accurately the board room, was dark and stormy. A shaking clerk exited the room hands trembling as she sought to balance the stack of files in her small arms and wipe her perspiring brows at the same time. Heads from the many compartments before her shot up to take in her appearance as their faces blanched.

"What's the weather?" A man with balding hair whispered, not wanting his voice to be heard by their Leader.

The clerk with a stricken face clutched her files tighter.

"Sto-stor-m-my with light-en-ening."

Collective gasps echoed round the room as some began counting the number of hours they had till the end of work. The clerk stumbled to the arms of a friend who helped her to her desk, while all eyes stared fixated at the board room.

* * *

"No, I said no." Cagalli Yula Athha as intimidating as she was, was no match for her long time friend and advisor Kisaka.

"You have turned twenty-four. As it has been two months after your birthday, it is customary for us to discuss your plans for the future."

His dead panned face, his matter-of-fact voice, and his ridiculously sensible reasons. All these irritated her immensely. To top it off, her council supported him as they nodded and hummed in agreement. Traitors! Cagalli screamed inwardly at them.

"I plan to rule Orb till the day I die." Glaring at the rest of the council she added. "Satisfied?"

They nodded numbly afraid to arouse her anger, earning them a triumphant smile from Cagalli. Just then, the chair to her right squeaked, but she ignored it. Kisaka always sat at her right, and made those blasted noises with his chair when he wanted to speak. The chair squeaked again. Again. Again. Again. Agai-

"WHAT?" Cagalli hollered, oblivious to the ministers startled jumps.

Kisaka merely smiled calmly pushing a white pristine folder towards her.

A white pristine folder that told her, the life she now led was to be marred forever.

"This…" Cagalli growled. She flipped the pages one after the other quietly. "Are pictures of men." She ended venomously.

"Correct." Kisaka beamed. "Bachelors who would suit you very much. They have all the right calibre a leader like you might need. They are educated, handsome, caring and have once held a post in the political arena. What do you think?" At that, chairs simultaneously rolled back cautiously, leaving Kisaka as the only one near Cagalli.

"I think she's going to explode." Minister Johan, who was in charge of finances whispered.

Several heads nodded, eyeing their simmering, quiet and trembling Leader with fear and a trickle of awe.

"I think we'll need a miracle to find a man for her." Minister Karen who was in charge of education, sighed as she eyed the glaring contest that had begun between Cagalli and Kisaka.

Minister Darren, who was in charge of man power issues sniffed haughtily. "Well, don't drag me in for the hunting, I'm b-"

"ENOUGH!" Cagalli roared, slamming both her palms onto the bleached wooden desk.

"Yes Cagalli-sama!" The ministers chorused as they scrambled to stand.

Casting Kisaka one more glance she swept past their wobbly figures to the large twin doors. "Before I forget." Her hands grasped the silver handle. "I'm **never** going to marry anyone." With that the doors opened and she was gone, her muffled voice barking at the employees who got in her way.

"Oh that went well…" Minister Johan sighed in relief, slumping into the chair he had toppled whilst standing up. "I think I need to retire soon, I can't take it anymore. The stress!"

Kisaka frowned, rubbing his chin as he dialled a series of numbers on his phone.

* * *

"Men, men, men. All they think I need is a man!" The keyboard rattled as the user punched each letter, ruthlessly and hard. "Haven't I ruled Orb well and diligently without one! Why then do I need to marry!"

A knock sounded on her door.

"All they do is boss me around, men; they would think I belong to them. Start to monitor my actions, eventually take over my position. I should sack all the ministers and have more women inside." The keyboard rattled harder. "Can't believe Karen sided with them."

Another knock.

Cagalli cursed, saving her document. "Come in."

A man with short brown coloured hair stepped in, coughing uncomfortably. It wasn't like the expression Cagalli gave him was friendly too. Filled with hostility and a look that he dubbed the 'Get lost if you have nothing better to say', he swore she would have skewered him if not for the fact that he was her brother.

"I thought I'd drop by and ask you out for lunch since I was near the area."

Cagalli picked up her silver mechanical pencil and scribbled away on the blank piece of paper before her.

"Ulterior Motive?"

The facial expression of Kira worsened as guilt set in. "Maybe… three days?"

A crude sound of paper tearing replied. "I'll make it four for you." She waved the paper nonchalantly. "Get the break you deserve."

Tentatively slipping the paper off her outstretched hands, Kira observed her. The blank face turned dramatically to an irritated one at his perusal and he wondered how he even gathered the courage to speak to her during times like these. Anything for Lacus his heart sang, yes this was for Lacus!

"Cagalli?" Kira began.

"What?"

The silence was stifling in her room today he noticed, eyeing the movements of her pencil. Right to left, right to left and right to left again.

"I heard about the marriage proposals." He gulped noticing the tensing of her shoulders. "You didn't sound happy about it from Kisaka."

"What _other_ false information have you picked up?" Cagalli snapped at Kira, her tone anything but calm. If Kira knew, it'd only take a day or two for the entire building too. Dammit. "No one proposed, its work of the imagination those faggots have. Maybe soon, I'll have files telling me I have a daughter I don't know about. Then- What are you laughing at?"

"You know…" Kira gasped for breath. "You remind me of someone I know…"

"Wonderful. " She replied sarcastically. Her writing resumed. "Anything else to say? My patience bar is dropping."

Kira frowned; Cagalli's life since she took on the role as the leader of Orb had not been a smooth one. He knew of her passion and obligation she felt towards the country, after all, this was Father's wish and dream. But this couldn't go on. Cagalli was a woman, he knew of the nights she felt lonely but never voiced them, he knew of the times she would hide in the attic of their mansion and cry. Cagalli needed a man, and even if she rejected the idea vehemently, it would have to be done.

"You need a man Cagalli. I know you're independent, you're strong, you feel you have no need of a male figure within your life. But Cagalli, a woman will always be a woman. I'm sure you would love to be brought out on romantic dates, given roses…" Cagalli growled lowly, eyes trained on her carved Orb logo paper weight holder. The pencil lead she used snapped, but Kira unaware, continued on his rambling on why she _needed, must, have, _a **man.** "So you see… all in all, its time you-"

The paper weight holder smashed into the oak door with a loud thump, leaving a deep dent into the well polished wood. The point here that mattered most to him was that another 2 inches or so, it would have been in his face. The seconds ticked by as Kira stared terrified and full of trepidation into the face of his sister. He never screamed, never shouted. He would love to, but currently, he couldn't and was more occupied on how to escape Cagalli's wrath.

"You were saying…" She said, sending him into an uncontrollable stammer.

"N-noo-t-thin-ng..."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Door behind you, turn and move towards it. Walk through it and close it behind you. Sheesh, everyone's being unproductive today, getting on my nerves."

* * *

"Hello?" The blue stapler clattered to the ground. "Lacus?" Bending to retrieve it, the man pulled the telephone cord tighter. "Yes, yes I'm here."

He tried to sit up, but being a tad what careless, landed a heavy blow onto the back of his head. "Ouch! Lacus! Yes! Sorry about that."

"Athrun…" A soothing voice floated over the phone. "Please take care of yourself."

Athrun smiled at her concern. "Thank you Lacus, your undying concern towards my well being is appreciated. Your leave is granted. Do send my regards to Kira too."

A soft chuckle followed from the other side of the line as Lacus who was strolling through the garden paused to sniff a lovely hibiscus flower. "You knew? I guess my excitement couldn't be contained. I'm sorry for taking leave at such a busy time. By right I should be helping you in the office. Oh, I'm sorry Athrun…"

"It's alright." He assured her. "I think it's time you take a short rest too. You do miss Kira, and he would call my private line daily if I didn't grant you this leave. He really loves you a lot. You… do know that right?"

"Of course Athrun…" Lacus smiled and shook her head as an image of a goofily grinning Kira came to her mind. "I love him a lot."

Studying a submitted report Athrun replied, "That's good to know. "

Lacus settled down snugly into the picnic mat, fingers tracing the patterns. "What did the council say today?"

A heavy sigh from Athrun floated through the other line. "Marriage. Expansion of political power through marriage again. It's always about power; I don't really crave that much. The people are happy, and that's what's important isn't it?"

"Yes Athun."

"The worse thing they could do was introduce me to Meer Campbell." A note of disgust entered his tone. "The thing about her was that she talked non-stop about how she fantasized about me and having a family with me. " Stabbing the letter opener not too gently into the folded letter, he continued. "Then the issue of money arose and that was when I really didn't pay attention to what she said anymore… Lacus, don't you agree being single is so much better than being latched on to a woman who proberly doesn't understand the works of a country?"

"Athrun…" Lacus groan. "You don't always find the perfect man or woman. What you want… it's really going to be difficult to find a match for you."

"I don't need one."

"Yes, you do!" She huffed; trying to convince a man like Athrun was equivalent to moving a mountain. How… similar to a person.

"Lacus?" A worried voice probed from the telephone.

"Yes!" She cleared her throat. "You're twenty-six years old and should be dating right this instance. Cooping yourself in the office, reading proposals after proposals. I can hardly think of any woman who would want a man like that." Athrun snorted in response. "Find yourself a wife who can share your burden Athrun. Too much burdens can sink you."

"It's not easy Lacus, you of all people should know that" He frowned, playing with a pen. "They worship me; they never see me as an equal. It's always Athrun-sama here, and then Zala-sama there. If they were ever attracted to me, it was because I hold the highest position in PLANT. How consoling is that?"

Lacus sensed the battle was lost but replied hesitantly. "Not very…"

Athrun nodded a satisfied nod at the other end, not that Lacus could see though. "Good. So that now encourages and leaves me with plenty of time to **work**."

"But Athrun…" A sigh and a resigned 'yes?' from Athrun. "A marriage will bolster your position of power and for the next elections, but most importantly, you won't end up like 'him'. I know you don't like me talking about him-"

"Enough Lacus!" Athrun commanded tersely. This wasn't a topic he would want to talk about, lest even think about. "Do not mention him at all within _any_ conversations. This is my life, I will handle it as I see fit."

"Yes Athrun, I'm sorry." A soft whisper floated over the phone.

A voice more formal now replaced the friendly voice of Athrun's as he retreated back to his cold and distant self. "Accepted. However, do remind Kira to broach the Military conferences and seminars we would like to hold with Orb to Princess Athha. That is all."

A soft click and the monotone beeping were heard.

"Athrun is such a nice man, he still hurts from that incident but refuses to speak about it with friends." Lacus mused, patting the pink Haro who had been oddly silent throughout the conversation. "How stubborn like Cagalli…"

* * *

The Italian café was a hustle and bustle of activity, as couples sat down for tea; parents tried feeding their squealing and bubbly children and waiters hurried round trying to contain the evening crowd. Kira stood near the counter an expression of extreme loss as he tried desperately to find a mass of pink hair.

Pink… Pink… Pink… Ah!

"Ki...ra!" Lacus smiled, waving as she gestured him to the chair beside her.

He sat down, ordering a cappuccino from the waitress who sped off as soon as the word cappuccino was uttered. Wow, business had to be good.

"Lacus, here." He handed her a bouquet of flowers, blushing at her overjoyed laughter. "H-hope you like it."

Lacus nodded, sniffing the lilies. "I do, so much. Thank you Kira!"

"I'm glad you like it." A goody grin lit his face. "How's work?"

"Tiring but rewarding." He face darkened a little. "Though I did it again, and unsettled Athrun with the mention of 'him'. I feel so bad Kira, but it's time he started talking about it."

Their respective drinks arrived, and Kira sipped his. Putting down the white cup onto its saucer, he wrapped a warm hand around Lacus's outstretched ones.

"I understand… I brought up the subject of marriage with Cagalli too. My face was almost bruised by her paper weight holder. She was livid." His tone turned to a grumpier one. "Don't know what I did it my past life to deserve such a temperamental sister like her."

Lacus patted his hand. "Don't say such things about Cagalli; I'm sure you weren't the only one who told her that too."

"Yeah, the council and Kisaka told her. Repeatedly."

Lacus's face was one of disbelief as she ran the words through her head. "What a coincidence. Athrun seems to have the same dilemma too. This is the perfect opportunity!" Lacus grinned widely.

"Err…" Kira leaned back a little, the smile seem to be too wide, at that gleam in her eye. "No Lacus, we can't do that to them. They won't fit!"

Lacus shook her head, convinced at her plan. "Yes they will. They have common points and this would be a fitting advantage for both PLANT and Orb if the union went well. Kira, we could engage the help of the politicians and our friends."

"Lacus…" He frowned; remembering a detail that could quite strike the plan as a useless one. "Cagalli's a feminist."

The grin only grew wider.

"Not once we're through with her."

Kira gulped, when Lacus spoke like that, there was no turning back. Why were woman so consumed in match making anyway, w-wait! We? "Lacus! Cagalli will kill me if she found out I had a hand in it!" He plead desperately.

The pink haired singer and ambassador merely laughed it away, eyes twinkling with mischief.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't wait, and so the first chapter of Divination is launched. I hope it wasn't boring. I tried to write it as interesting as possible. If I do fail in some areas I ask of you to be forgiving and give me more time in the future chapters. This needs a lot of developing.**

**News Flash: I need a beta writer, one with a decent command of English, one who has access to the internet regularly or daily at least, one who know the genre of Gundam Seed, one who is an avid fan of Athrun/Cagalli. If you feel you fit the criteria. Do mail me or let me know in your reviews.**

**Though, please don't just review and tell me you want to be a beta reader. If that's so, then just mail me instead. My e-mail can be found through my bio.**

**Love it? Was it boring? Did it make you laugh? Was it out of character? Want to hit me with keyboards? **

**Let me know! Drop me a review!**

**PS: I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Haunting Eyes

**Disclaimer:** **I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:****A big thanks to all who reviewed and prompted me to write the second chapter as soon as I could humanly be able to. This might stretch more than 20 chapters, and do gift me some time in the beginning to build up the characters. You could also submit any ideas that are write-able for the ending.**

**

* * *

**

**Haunting Eyes**

_PLANT and Orb have been on very good relations, though each leader has only met two times in their three years of alliance. The meetings started after the second year, but only once in that year during a joint alliance meeting did they happen to see each other. Ambassadors Kira who represented Orb and Lacus who represented PLANT did most of the negotiations. It boggled some why contact between Athrun and Cagalli, two most prominent leaders known in the world maintained such a professional front with each other…_

Cagalli stared at the anchorman who continued on her report. This was a dreadful week she summed up, staring blankly at the screen. First it was marriage and now she had nosey press matters to contain. Not to mention the Media Manager…

"Here, take a tissue."

Trembling fingers rose out to lightly pull the tissue from her outstretched hands. Two seconds passed and the hand was still shaking, trying to pull the tissue slowly and careful.

"Oh take it!" Cagalli yelled, shoving the tissue into his hands. A yelp and the man seem to have moved further from her. "Wipe your brows, its unsightly." A weak nod and a series of clumsy wipes across his brows occurred.

She sighed. "This news-"

"I'm sorry Cagalli-sama! I will try my utmost best to not fail you next time! We will work doubly hard to ensure that such detrimental news is not shown again! We will sue the company if needed!" He gasped for breath and bowed. "WE ARE VERY SORRY CAGALLI-SAMA!"

Not again… Cagalli inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying her best to block out the repetitive bowing of her employee. Retards! Retards!

"You did not allow me to speak."

The media manager immediately paused in his bowing, and horror flashed past his visage. It looked like another long spew of 'sorry' were going to be uttered, but Cagalli was quicker.

"I'm not blaming you, just be more stringent and alert in the future, what's done has been done. Find a solution to amend this. A report, tomorrow?"

A smile and lots of bowing again. Men! Cagalli scoffed, irritated. She wasn't that fierce or strict anyway, cowards.

* * *

A consistent ringing of her phone rang through the silent room. Not bothering to take her eyes off the new policy she was about to implement, her nimble fingers, long accustomed to such similar tasks took the phone off its cradle.

"Yes…?"

A jubilant and familiar voice shouted through the phone. "Cagalli! It's me!"

"Right, out of the hundreds of calls I receive everyday, I remember you. Really, _me_ I think I might have spoken to you, do let me jog my memory and I'll call you back."

With that, she slammed the phone back into its cradle and continued her reading. She wasn't going to call back; Kira always, always had to disturb her with such nonsensical things

The consistent ringing began again.

Annoyed now, she snapped over the phone. "Kira, I'm in no mood for story telling. If this is about you telling me your lovely days with Lacus, sunny beaches. Prepare for a whole pile of work when you get your ass back here."

"I didn't call for that Cagalli!" Kira whined, laughing as he mumbled something lovingly to Lacus that raised the hairs on Cagalli's hands.

"Hello! Did you call merely to incite me?" Cagalli ruffled her hair in a frustrated manner. She really hated issuing leaves for Kira, and this was exactly why. "Stop dallying with my time and muttering sweet nothings to your girlfriend!"

Kira frowned as he toyed with the hem of Lacus's long skirt. They were currently at a remote beach. Lacus nodded encouragingly at his faltering courage and smiled. It seem to do the trick as the words flowed out as well said as the two hours worth of practising he did.

"You have to attend the surveying of military faculties in PLANT next week, I think it's time. I have some concerns on the expansions and upgrading of their military, you would be the best candidate."

"Surveying military faculties?" Cagalli said, surprised. "I never knew of that."

Kira frowned; this was proving to be more difficult than expected. "Well, Lacus felt it was a good idea too. I recommend you attend Cagalli. I'm don't think I'm qualified, it's mostly top secret right?"

"I don't have time."

Kira could feel his nervous nature rising with each prolong minute he spent convincing Cagalli. The stubborn streak in his sister was really something.

"Look," Cagalli's voice now clear and authoritative. "You go for that stupid surveying since you're in PLANT, and for wasting my time, you get double work when you return. Bye."

A click and she was gone. GONE! Kira silently moaned, staring at the phone as if expecting it to spring to life and tell him he had succeeded in initiating phase one of their plans. Their plans, though technically it was Lacus. Yes he was coerced, yes, he was made to. But he nobly added that it was for the good will of Lacus and the sake of Cagalli.

He would willingly die in the pits of hell for Lacus. Anything for his sweet, gentle Lacus…

"Kira…" Lacus nudged him softly, slipping the phone from his hands easily. "It's alright; don't look so glum, you did a good job. I'll make some phone calls and she _will_ come."

Meanwhile Cagalli who had slammed the phone back into the cradle, was pondering on the relationship Lacus and Kira had.

"What's so special about love anyway…?" Her eyes roamed the photo she had always since the death of Uzumi Athha, her father. It was a picture of her mother she had never known and her father who had been the most inspiring person in her life. They looked happy. "I don't want to ever marry papa. If I did, would I end up like you? Broken and desolate after mama's death? They said you were a strong man, if love could make you so defenceless and vulnerable. I'll never want to experience it papa. Never." With that, her heart's resolution of avoiding the upcoming meetings with the applicants was strengthened.

She would emerge out of this mess **single** and the **victor**! Well, after all she was a woman; they always were the most challenging gender, the most resilient. And those chauvinistic pigs of politician bachelors can prepare to bite dust.

"Cagalli-sama." A knock and Miri entered, holding out a folder. "Your schedule for the following week has been prepared."

Nodding, she flipped opened the plastic covering.

_Monday: Meeting Bachelor Yuuna_

_Tuesday: Meeting Bachelor Lim_

_Wednesday: Meeting Bachelors William and Lockhart_

_Thursday: Meeting Bachelor Abe_

_Friday: Meeting Bachelor Galas_

_Saturday: Meeting with Council_

_Sunday: Meeting with Bachelor of choice_

No, this wasn't happening. Cagalli ran through the italic words over and over again, why in the world has her entire week is dedicated to those men! "Miri… This…" Her secretary nodded sympathetically, gesturing to a man who waved gleefully and walked past her office. "KISAKA!" Cagalli hollered standing, a face of extreme anger and irritation.

"Don't worry Cagalli-sama." Miri pursed her lips, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Maybe you should leave the country during this period of time? If you'd like I could search for any appointments regarding PLANT or Earth Alliance issues and arrange them to be brought forward."

"It's a tempting offer, but that would be too cowardly. I would rather date them, and slowly…" Cagalli raised her open palm and clenched it into a tight fist. "crush them." Both girls smirked, understanding each other perfectly.

"But you would rather leave the country and perhaps bring your work along?"

Cagalli smiled, no one knew her better than Miri, her partner in crime. "They would most likely patch me up with those pigs another week, but I'd rather avoid them for now. What do you have in mind; let's put it on the table."

Miri ran a few names in her head, picking the more probable ones. "How about Kira? He should be going for a conference in the African region next month. It's basically about strengthening bilateral ties with… Cagalli-sama?" Miri trailed off, peering intently into the wide eyed expression of Cagalli.

"That's it!" Cagalli yelled suddenly, shocking Miri and sending her hobbling back a few paces. "Thanks Miri, you're the best!" Cagalli dialled the numbers hurriedly as her secretary looked on mutely.

"Hello? Kira? Yeah, this is Cagalli. What? You dimwit who else could it be? Look, no questions asked- I'll be arriving next week. Inform Chairman Zala for me. Right, bye."

Miri giggled, hands in the formation of a victory sign as Cagalli grinned widely, tearing the schedule apart. Well, though it may be boring surveying those military faculties, she was consoled by the fact that the rest of her day could be dedicated to paper work. Definitely better off than spending the night with some faggot.

Over in PLANT, Kira had on a goofy smile while a happily jumping Lacus wrapped her arms round Kira and thanked him over and over again. Life was sure good, Kira felt as the supple form of Lacus was pressed into his while she rocked against him in joy at their apparent success in convincing Cagalli.

"I told you Kisaka would be a dear!" Lacus laughed. "Bless him for the shifting of dates!"

* * *

"Athrun-sama!"

"Marry me Athrun-sama!"

"Oh my god! Here Athrun-sama! I'm here!"

"Ahhh! He looked at me!"

"Athrun-sama!"

Barely making it into the black jaguar, Athrun who was panting heavily choked out the words he had been saying far too often. "Step on it Nicol, fast, now!"

The driver did not need further instructions as the car sped forward. Thumps and more muffled squealing, screaming and crying could be heard as the throngs of females congregated before the ZAFT head quarters shrunk in view.

"Loving the adoration?" Nicol drawled, eyeing his employer and friend through the rear mirror.

Athrun laughed a fake laugh. "Yes, very much. Care to share the _glory_?"

"No thank sir; you can keep them all to yourself."

Appreciating the light hearted humour Nicol provided, he loosened his tie to retrieve the documents that would be needed next week. Princess Athha was arriving in PLANT, and this was something he looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. Rarely talking to her or even having met her more than twice, he wondered how he was going to pull this off. Lacus had been very conniving, pulling politics, social benefits, and the secret that he once did hold a small amount of interest in her.

Once.

Okay, maybe more than once. But he did give himself credit for not fantasizing about her more than a year now.

"What do you think about Princess Athha Nicol?" Athrun asked.

"Well, she's quiet and polite in front of the television and foreign politicians. But I do remember her flaring up once during a press conference. One word; scary." Nicol shivered, screwing his face into the expression of a monster.

"Oh?" Athrun leaned closer to the driver seat. "What happened?"

Nicol frowned. "A reporter apparently said that her methods at dealing things were far to out of the norm the citizens of Orb were accustomed to. One minute she was smiling and the next, wow, those eyes turned red. She coldly bit back that she was nothing like her Father and people should be ready for change. Something… like that."

Leaning back into the plush leather seat, Athrun chuckled. Hopefully she would prove to be anything but boring and reserved compared to other foreign leaders.

"She's coming next week."

Surprise and delight lighted up the face of Nicol. "Really? Wow, I kind of admire her 'never-say-die' attitude. I would get the chance to chauffer her around right?"

"Yes Nicol…"

"She's staying at the manor then?"

"Yes Nicol…"

"That means I can play a piano piece for her?"

"Yes Nicol…"

Nicol smiled widely into the rear mirror. "Wow…"

Athrun shifted in his seat. "You seem more excited about her arrival than I am." He noted wryly.

Nicol turned round briefly. "You aren't? Well, why not? How do you feel about her then."

"She was…" Athrun smiled lazily. "Intriguing. Maintained a business-like tone with me and a stoic facial expression; I wondered if she truly was a woman. She never scowled, never truly smiled, but I recall her feisty quarrel with an unknown person over the phone. At that moment, languages I never thought a woman could utter were used, she didn't see me of course, and I was discreet." Athrun winked at Nicol. "I agree she's a fascinating person. I'm looking forward to the following week enthusiastically."

Coughing from the driver's seat erupted as Nicol stared at Athrun crazily.

"What?" Athrun asked, offended.

"Someone has an attraction to her…"

"Look here…"

"Admit it!" Nicol laughed. "Someone likes Princess Athha…."

"Okay Nicol, I'm giving you a pay cut."

"Hey!"

* * *

The one week arrived, and news reporters from PLANT crowded the airport, on-lookers pushed and grumbled, trying to catch a glimpse of Cagalli. The entourage came and left swiftly, it was almost impossible to get any closer to her as twenty or so body guards hustled her into the black jaguar. Some sighed in disappointment while some shrugged and went on their business.

Lacus and Kira had escorted Cagalli from the airport and to the manor, so briefing her about her schedule that day and week were conveniently done in the car.

* * *

Lacus and Kira sat in the living room looking at both Athrun and Cagalli. Both leaders had been glaring at each other for the past minute and none seem to be backing down. It had all started on the remark Athrun had made about Cagalli's attire.

Kira tugged on Lacus's hands. "We should leave…"

Lacus shook her head, tone berating. "Not till they are civil with each other." Clearing her throat, she spoke out gently. "I think you both should introduce yourself to each other?"

Athrun smirked, leaning back into the couch.

"Athrun."

Cagalli returned the smirk with equal vigour.

"Cagalli."

"So tell me, do you always wear T-shirts and cargo pants when visiting important leaders?" Athrun smiled, amused.

Cagalli tugged at her red T-shirt.

"Only when I'm visiting men like you."

Athrun chortled.

"Men, like me? Thank you, I happen to be very charming and I'm glad you spotted that."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed, she was beginning to really hate him.

"You have such a big ego, it blocks out everyone but you."

Fascinating, Athrun thought as she cleverly repelled each barb. He hadn't felt such excitement talking to a woman for a long time. The last person who had been as sharp as her was his grandmother.

"I disagree, you're basically a feminist therefore even the most charming man like me would turn out to be a jerk. Am I right Princess Athha?"

Cagalli sniffed haughtily.

"So what if I'm a feminist? So what if I'm not? Doesn't hide the fact that you're full of it."

"What's 'it'?"

"Your ego."

"You wound me, princess."

"Egoistic."

"Feminist."

Kira and Lacus helplessly looked on as their respective leaders insulted, debated, and psychologically tried to put the other down.

Ten minuets had passed and Kira sighed, watching his sister evilly point out the flirtatious nature of men while Athrun glibly rebutted with woman's flaws at loving money more than personality. Glancing at Lacus he spoke softly.

"It's time to leave, Cagalli has a short temper."

"But…" She looked on uncertainly. "Alright."

The couple left, closing the doors of the guest room quietly.

"You underestimate woman too much."

"As you detest men for warped reasons." Athrun shot back, smugly.

"I don't!" Cagalli shouted, leaning forward. "You're all a bunch of insensitive jerks."

Athrun leaned forward, expression grim. "And women are a bunch of money hungry monsters."

"I hate you." Cagalli whispered, dangerously soft.

Their faces were now inches apart as both had been leaning in gradually whilst arguing.

"And I was just starting to like you." Athrun grinned, enjoying her expression of disgust and anger.

"You are not charming me at all Zala."

"Do you want me to charm you Athha?"

"Bastard."

"Goddess."

With a cry of fury, the blond princess shot out of her chair and stormed through the door, slamming it hard and loud behind her. Athrun laughed, clutching his sides. It hadn't been a mistake inviting her over. If only he knew she would be this entertaining he would've asked her over often. ZAFT was a big military faculty and when broken down a good fifty odd faculties. He had only been willing to bring her round 10 or so, but after the brief exchange with her.

All fifty she shall survey.

* * *

"This is where we train our pilots."

The group consisting of Athrun, Cagalli, four bodyguards and politicians paused at a huge grey hanger. Cagalli still sore about the confrontation with Athrun merely nodded silently at his explanation. A sortie was commanded and several of the pilots fell into a neat row.

"They're all men." Cagalli mumbled, staring at their uniforms and faces.

Athrun blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"They're all men." Cagalli said, louder as she gestured to them. "Isn't there a woman who can pilot?"

The captain marched out. "No ma'am, women are hardly capable of piloting. Only a few exceptional ones make it through the test. We refuse to allow women who have scored below 90 on our virtual test through."

"Oh really?" Cagalli cooed expression sadistic as she neared the captain. "How about you and I have a go at this virtual test thing you have. I promise I will be easy on you."

Athrun choked on his surprise while the entire row of pilots guffawed and cheered their captain on. Cagalli was silent as she waited for the answer she wanted.

"You're on ma'am. But do pardon me if you don't make it through." The captain saluted arrogantly, leading her to the machine.

A dignified smile at Athrun and she was inside the machine. All he could do was gawk at her audacious challenge and settle the flustered council who were equally as baffled as he was. Cagalli Yula Athha was full of surprises, and indeed she was when she emerged fifteen minutes later from the machine regally.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Captain." Cagalli smiled as she tapped a finger on the black flashing screen beside her. "I got a good 95 out of you."

"Wh-what… This…" The captain reduced to stammering and shock gripped the score chart as his eyes flew past the comments generated by the machine. "Impossible!"

"Possible." Cagalli with a serious expression remarked. "I have an entire platoon of woman pilots and they do get scores way better than me." She turned to Athrun. "Oh well, shall we go?"

A nod and they were away, leaving behind the frazzled captain and a throng of awed pilots.

"You really have an entire platoon of woman pilots?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course! Unlike…" She looked at him condescendingly. "_Some_ people who are discriminative of women."

Athrun gave a snort of laughter. "Well, _some_ people are discriminative of men."

Silence.

Then…

"I really hate you right now."

"Unfortunately, I really like you right now."

Cagalli whipped her head to the right, taking calming breaths as she sought to control her temper and resist the urge of taking him down now and here. Opening her eyes, she blocked out the image of his haunting eyes, and concentrated on the road ahead.

* * *

The room was quiet, far too quiet. A long table sat in the middle of the enclosed room, its wood glistening under the rays of the sunlight that filtered through the white curtains. Ten people were seated at that table. If not for the hunched up shoulders of Dearka Elthman (who was currently muffling his own hysterical laughter) the maids that peered in might have misunderstood the group to be mourning for a lost one. For clearly the still figures and expressionless features of everyone except Lacus, Kira, Kisaka and Dearka who was still laughing, gave the group a grief-stricken atmosphere.

"This is ridiculous." Shiho Hahnenfuss whispered as all eyes turned to her. "Cagalli Yula Athha and… Chairman Zala?"

"Yes." Lacus replied, ignoring the full scale laughter that Dearka did not bother hiding anymore.

"They hardly compliment each other." Yzak Jule wondered aloud as images of his long time arch-rival acting all romantic rolled over and over in his head like a film.

"Cagalli Yula Athha is a flat out feminist. Athrun's not going to fall for someone like her." Andrew Waltfeld added with an incredulous expression.

Nicol frowned glaring at Andrew, tone indignant. "Athrun said he found her intriguing!"

"He did?" The entire table chorused.

Nicol nodded again and the entire room was up in a roar of chatter. Points were shot across one side of the table and back. Some agreed that the plan was almost impossible to be implemented, but wanted to try at the most as Athrun was simply too cynical of the woman they had tried introducing to him. Some disagreed, Athrun didn't match Cagalli!

"Well my take on this." Yzak smirked; he could already imagine the painful future he would create for Athrun, his long time arch–rival. "Just match the guy with Athha; I don't care if he dies at her hands, but so long as he gets dominated by her often. I'm in."

"That's mean!" Shiho gasped, pulling back her chair so as to be at a better angle to counter Yzak.

Yzak's chair scraped back. "Who asked for your opinions wretch."

Shiho's chair scraped back. "Watch that foul mouth of yours, it's Shiho. And freedom of speech here!"

The room watched engrossed as both arguing parties stood up.

"Well you're one to talk about that!"

"How so? I respect people's opinions, unlike _you_." Shiho shot back nastily.

"You're singing a totally different tune from last night!"

"Last night, was last night."

Yzak crossed his arms. "Well, you're having those mood swings again."

"Wh-what? Mood swings? We're talking about Athrun here!"

"You're the one who veered off topic!"

"Hey…" Dearka choked out, finally able to control his laughter.

The response was instantaneous.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak and Shiho screamed.

Lacus was the one who took charge, her firm voice shouting for order. The room quietened down as Shiho and Yzak mouthed vulgarities to the other sitting down. Kira patted her back comfortingly as Lacus rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I would like to remind all seated here that this is strictly confidential, we don't wish for the media or more importantly Miss Athha and Athrun to know of it. Any objections or people, who would wish to not involve themselves in this, feel free to leave in the next half hour or so."

Nicol raised his hand and at Lacus approval spoke. "But they don't match; I don't think they have anything in common. How are we going to match-make them?"

Several grunts of approval rang throughout the table, but Lacus smiled looking at both Shiho and Yzak. "Opposites attract, let's not forget that shall we?" Both squirmed under her words and looked away.

Kira smiled, pulling out vanguard paper and markers. "Alright then, let's get down to business."

* * *

It was night by the time Lacus and Kira returned to the manor. Peeping into the study room Athrun used during the stay of other important foreign leaders or ambassadors they were relieved to find Athrun in one piece. On the way back, they had be worrying over the growing and never ceasing tension between Athrun and Cagalli. Who knew they could be such good loggerheads at each other. Closing the door with a soft click they left for their bedrooms.

"So you want me to violate line 396, topic 4 section 13?" Cagalli muttered distractedly, extracting another pile of papers from her bag. Miri was a saint for her neat filing skills.

Athrun sighed in response, digging for his own documents. "No, I don't want you to _violate_ it. I want you to work _round_ it."

"No can do." Cagalli rubbed her eyes, pointing to the paper she had laid on the table. "Hmm, wait." More rubbing of her eyes. "Maybe… I'll see to… it in the morning." A yawn punctuated her sentence and she slumped back into the chair.

"Running straight on for four hours on this, I wondered when you would succumb to sleep." Athrun picked up the scattered paper on the floor and one by one threw them accurately into the waste paper basket a distance away.

"I'm not sleepy." Cagalli grumbled as she struggled with her papers, her lap full of it. "I'm just tired, not sleepy."

"Whatever you say princess."

Cagalli stopped in her arranging of papers. Athrun had very nimble fingers she summed up in silence, watching him handle the papers with efficiency and grace, his hair fell down to softly shield his face from hers, the ends brushing his arm occasionally. If Athrun was to ever dress as a woman, Cagalli had no doubt he would be welcome by the men. Because his facially features were so soft and flawless, it was hard not mistaking him as a woman from afar. Hah! What insignificant and stupid thoughts she was thinking. Shaking her head to empty them she caught Athrun staring.

"I asked you something."

She nodded. "Wasn't listening, sorry."

"I said; why do you dislike having relationships with men?"

Cagalli yawned; this was a weird question to be asking. "Because men like you exist."

"Lacus hardly complains about my personality."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "She's too kind." Walking past Athrun, she made a bee line for the door.

Suddenly a jerk and she found herself pulled down onto the lap of Athrun and having his arrogant face press close to hers. The fingers she gad been admiring earlier on drifted across her cheeks and twirled itself around a strand of blonde hair.

"Such a pity…" He breathed out, locking his eyes onto hers.

A minute later, Cagalli stumbled out of the room, shutting the door with trembling hands. That was too close, she had felt _something_. Those warm, haunting eyes of his. Pushing herself away from the cool surface of the door, she swallowed the first small amount of fear she had ever felt being around a man.

Athrun Zala was dangerous; he was an egoistic man with the heart of a cad. Keep telling yourself that Cagalli, keep telling yourself that. With that, she sprinted down the hallway to her quarters.

* * *

**A/N**:** This here, ****http // www . livejournal . com / users / fukari18 / is the livejournal that I have. It hosts all the replies I will be posting up later.****This is just a small way I use to thank the reviewers who all are a big inspiration and pillar of support in my writing life. **

**I hope this chapter was eventful. Spent precious hours to type this as I'm having my exams now. I do blame myself for doing last minute work anyway. (Laughs) I plan to sum this up in less than 26 chapters. So either the chapters get longer and longer or the rate of updating gets slower. I'll work something out.**

**Thanks to yuugiri for much needed encouragement and joy.**

**Love it? Was it funny? Did it make you wish to pelt me with tomatoes? Was my characters OOC? Did I mess up the story with my bad language and sentence structuring?**

**Let me know! Send me a review! I appreciate all your feedback!**

**Thank you once again!**


	3. Tea For Two

**Disclaimer:** **I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers who enjoyed the story. Here is the next chapter and I ensure you, I will not have anyone dying in this story, people having third parties. I hope it's not boring! Shiho Hahnenfuss is a female elite pilot who has been seen in Gundam Seed briefly only once and more than three times in Gundam Seed Destiny. She has long brown hair, and is in the Jule squad. More information on goggle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tea For Two**

It was Cagalli's second day in PLANT, not mentioning her run-ins with Athrun and the sharp exchange of wits with him; she would have found the trip quite relaxing. Sitting beside the balcony, admiring the splendid sea view she had. Cagalli knew she could get use to his. A short vacation this would be…

**Not.**

Unknown to her, fate had more plans for them this day. And Athrun would be the first one to initiate them. Dialling Lacus's room number, he waited patiently for the sweet and tranquil voice of hers. Instead, a sleepy Kira answered the phone; voice laced with sleep and… was that fatigue?

"Kira, Athrun here. Mind if you wake the person beside you?"

A gasp and shuffling in the background could be heard.

"Athrun." Lacus yawned, not so politely. "May I help you?"

"I would like to enlist your help in arranging a session of tea for me and Princess Athha?" Now at this, a more sly tone entered his voice. "I think we should work together to resolve our _diplomatic_ differences."

Lacus sat up straighter, alert. "Would four o' clock in the afternoon be fine?"

"Perfect." The voice replied with delight.

Kira, who had emerged from the bathroom fresh out of the shower and dressed, cocked a puzzled eyebrow at Lacus animated expressions as she hung up the phone. Shouldn't she be worried about what Athrun thought? After all, it was his manor.

"Kira!" She gushed out. "We need to group together now; Peter Pan's flying with Wendy at 4 o'clock!"

"What?" He sputtered, following the rapid movements of Lacus as she gathered her belongings and retrieved addresses from her computer.

"No time to lose." She replied, dialling the phone. "Wendy's not a patient girl."

* * *

A sigh echoed the silent confines of the car.

Another sigh echoed the silent confines of the car.

Another sigh echoed the silent confines of the car.

Another sigh echoed the silent confines of the car.

Cagalli shifted, mouth poised for another sigh. This time however Athrun's hand was also ready as it clamped down onto the open mouth of Cagalli's.

"Will you keep quiet?" Athrun asked. He looked away a second later, irritated as she gave him her 'glare'. "Very scary, but you of all people should know, I don't really care."

Muffled groans replied him as she whipped her head to hint the wish of his removal of his hands off her.

"Not until you tell you me you'll stop sighing."

A particular hard glare and then a diffident nod. Athrun smiled in return, removing his hand from her mouth. Once removed, her voice regained, she wasted no time in dressing him down.

"Your hand on my mouth is the worst thing that could ever happen to me in my life." She rubbed her lips purposefully. The man as usual gave her a cool smile, and pretended as if the words she had just said had complimented him. He had to be the only male species that managed to drive her to such a point of insanity and rage Cagalli concluded. For that, she would respect and credit him. However, her tolerance for such obvious triumphant over her was not allowed. **Ever.**

"I asked you out for tea and you act as if I'm forcing you."

"You did force me!" Cagalli yelled, unintentionally jerking her body upright.

Eyes drawn to areas which he had never been attracted to by a woman, Athun distractedly replied staring at the moving scenery behind her. "I told you about the tea, you didn't wish to attend. I mentioned the curry and you jumped on the offer. Shouldn't I be the one forced to take you out for tea now?"

Her head tilted high exposing her slender neck, a proud glint in her eye, Athrun smirked and leaned back for a better view. What a sin for not acquainting himself with her earlier.

"Curry isn't tea, its dinner. I respond to dinner."

"Dinner?" Athrun scoffed, chiding the rebuke. "Since you're not in the mood for tea, guess we'll try that curry which won the best culinary skill award next time then. Nicol, we're heading back to the manor."

Smiling to himself, Nicol nodded, changing the direction that they were heading. If Athrun-sama wanted to use such manipulative games on her, as a subordinate to him, he had to go with the flow. Turning a street, he watched from the rear mirror as Cagalli battled with her desires and the pride she had.

"Nicol! Turn back!" Her own desires for exquisite food won hands down. "I'm hungry."

A smirk and an exchange of eyes through the rear mirror and the car turned again.

Cagalli scowled as she settled herself fully against the leather seat. So much for trying to be tough she thought. All it took for her to lose was food. Maybe it really was time for her to start subjecting herself to those salads Miri took on an occasional basis. Proberly the taste would be such a turn off she wouldn't want to eat for the rest of the day.

It's all Athrun's fault that git.

* * *

"You really like spicy food." Athrun remarked, listening to her order as she pointed to items after items from the menu.

The waiter left, leaving them both alone in the restaurant. Cagalli was looking for the Tabasco sauce among the range of sauces on the table as she replied.

"Since young, best food I ever tasted."

She loved spicy food, which suited her well as she had a feisty personality, he thought as he retained the information in his mind. Careful not to be caught staring he took the chance of allowing his eyes to roam over her. Blond hair, amber eyes, tanned skins and a shapely figure to match. It all reminded him strikingly of her characteristics.

Cagalli who was arranging the brochures after reading them paused, he was staring at her, he was staring at her! She could feel it! Determine to catch him speechless for it, she looked up fast. However, instead of his eyes she saw, it was the steaming plates of food and appetisers she had order that shielded him. The waiter had arrived then, oblivious of the cat and mouse game these two leaders played.

"You were staring at me." She hissed, ignoring the tantalizing smell of curry he was spooning over his rice.

Athrun continued, whistling even as he spooned curry over Cagalli's rice. The blond growled, unwilling to be provoked by his actions. Snatching the plate from him, she proceeded to empty it, swallowing the rice, meat and vegetables.

"How un-ladylike you are Miss Athha." Athrun drawled, chin propped in his hands. "No sane woman would eat like that."

She swallowed the mouthful of rice and replied hotly. "Not like you're any better. No sane man wouldn't pull my chair out for me, how un-gentlemanly."

"I agree, only men who have the IQ of a pig and the courage of a hero would wish to pull a chair for you."

Cagalli dropped the spoon in her plate, her expression furious. "You want a fight huh, come on. What else about me would you like to comment on?"

Ticking each finger off, he began smugly. "You talk too loudly, you tell me I lack charm but expect me to charm you constantly, you hate men, you can't seem to copy my phrases correctly and you detest me greatly."

"I detest you not just greatly; I detest you immensely, infinitely!" Cagalli shouted heatedly, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I hate men because people like you exist Zala! And you don't have to charm me; I didn't even ask you to!"

"Talking loudly again." Athrun murmured voice monotone.

Cagalli buried her head in her hands, screaming. Athrun Zala, this Athrun Zala. She couldn't wait to tear him apart and oh how she also wished to throw the steaming pot of curry straight into his pretty face. The man had guts. The man had everything she hated in a man, and she was afraid-again. He made her angry, he made her feel defenceless.

A dangerous man.

"Hey, are you alright?" Athrun raised a hand to prod her ears. Cagalli removed her hands swiftly, her face devoid of the upset features she had earlier on. It seemed like she had gotten more control over her feelings he noted.

"Fine."

"Alright I'm sorry." He said, expression and tone woeful. "Will you forgive me and not be angry with me please…"

Cagalli hummed half heartedly, poking her fork through a piece of meat. Silence reigned for the next few minutes as both parties concentrated on eating.

"You dine in such circumstances all the time?" Cagalli asked, waving her fork at the silent and empty restaurant.

He nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Don't you think it's…" Her amber orbs swept pass the empty tables and chair and back to his. "too cold and lonely?"

Athrun laughed, glancing round the room too. "It's for security purposes, don't you practise that too?"

"I don't, it takes away the joy of eating. Food should be consumed in a place where the atmosphere sizzles with joy and in the midst of the people. You should try it one day." Cagalli said, eyes sparklingly. "I often dine with my citizens, their families, relatives. I love that mood!"

"Mood?"

"Yes!" She smiled widely, excitement in her voice. "A sense of belonging, closeness and family bonding. While at it, you are able to participate and listen to their problems. You're already a leader to them. They don't always need you to implement policies for them, they just want their opinions and inquiries heard and answered."

Athrun pushed his chair back, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "You should smile more."

"Eh?"

He stood up, walking beside Cagalli. Placing a hand onto the table and another onto her chair, he lowered his head a little, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Even if you continue to hate me and I would continue to bait you. I have to admit you're a fantastic and witty woman to be with Miss Athha." At this, Cagalli couldn't stop the blush that tinted her cheeks. Athrun eyes still boring into hers continued on. "I haven't met leaders with such a passion for their people and country for some time now; you never cease to amaze me don't you… Cagalli?"

Her blush increased ten fold as her name rolled off his tongue with such familiarity and tenderness. It was disturbing and oddly pleasing to hear her name from his lips. No! Cagalli screamed inwardly, hands trembling as her grip on the fork she held tightened. She never allowed a man to ever call her by her given name. Only Kisaka and Kira were allowed to. The worst thing was that she liked it!

**She bloody liked it!**

A loud sound of metal stabbing into wood broke the silence between the both of them.

Athrun swallowed nervously, hands twitching as he stared partially in shock and fear at the silver utensil that was currently so near his thumb that he could feel the cool metal. The culprit stood up abruptly, making a move to extract the fork. Athrun stumbled back, clutching his hand as he stared horrified at Cagalli.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Chairman Zala. Are you alright? I-I don't know what c-came over me." Cagalli stammered as she ran after Athrun who was now at the opposite end of the table.

"Don't know what came over you!" He yelled, moving in the opposite direction of Cagalli as she gave chase. "You almost stabbed my finger off and you 'don't know what came over you'?"

Cagalli rounded the corner of the table, pausing. "Well don't get so upset, I didn't embed it inside anyway."

"Oh yeah!" Athrun shouted back sarcastically. "Lucky me eh?"

"I said I'm sorry already Zala!"

"It isn't good enough!"

Cagalli stopped running and replied tersely. "Fine, then I won't say sorry. How about oops, it didn't go in. Does it sound good enough?"

"You-" Athrun didn't get to finish his sentence as a girl with dark silky black hair jumped near the window they were situated and waved exuberantly to him. Cagalli, who had been taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance, glanced over at Athrun to see the anger die in his face and replaced by fear. Cursing, he took out bills from his pocket and threw them on the table.

"Let's go!" He shouted, pulling Cagalli by the hand out of the restaurant not heeding her struggles or the waiter thanking them for the generous amount of tip.

They ran not knowing where they were headed to or the people they had brushed past roughly in the process. Cagalli had quite enough, plus she didn't think she could keep up the fast pace he had. She was a natural, not a coordinater!

"Why are we running? Zala, answer me!" She shouted.

They turned a junction, panting furiously. "Look behind woman!"

At his answer, she turned back. Her mouth opened but no words were uttered. Suddenly, Athrun found Cagalli the one dragging him along. Her determined expression amused him, and if not for the throng of girls they were escaping from, he knew he would have stopped and laughed at her. The girls were screaming and yelling at them, drowning out the traffic to a certain extent.

"Here, here!" Athrun tugged back, catching the handle of a building roughly and pulling it open. The doors opened to a dingy lobby, but both leaders did not have the luxury of examining their surroundings, or the neon signboard just above the building. If they did, they would have thought twice about entering the building.

Cagalli panted heavily, her back to the thumping doors. "What in the world was that?"

Athrun managed a grin, tone sarcastic. "My adoring fans who have fallen for my charm."

"Zala." Cagalli bit out, her expression one of realization.

Athrun who had been busy locking the doors behind him, hummed distractedly.

Cagalli's body was now rigid as she proclaimed the deduction she had arrived to on the building they had entered. "We are in a love hotel, and I think the manager is walking towards us."

"What?" He rasped, wide eyes identifying the manager and the people in the lobby.

Cagalli didn't answer; already busy fiddling with the lock. "We have to leave, we have to get out."

The manager was getting closer.

"No we can't! The girls are outside!" Athrun argued, stilling her hands.

She growled, swiping his hands away. "I'd open the way for you if you want, all it takes is a few pushes and yelling."

The manager was now smiling as he walked nearer.

"Athha…" Athrun sighed, turning her such that she faced him and was still shielded from the prying eyes of the other customers in the lobby and that blasted manager. "We'll leave by the back door as soon as we can. In full daylight leaving a hotel like this, think of the media and our image."

She knew he was right, and understanding the predicament that they were both in, she nodded in affirmation. The coat Athrun had worn was shrugged from his shoulders and draped over her. Automatically, she shifted behind him, head kept low. Athrun talked to the manager softly, accepting the keys pretending to be a customer who was in search of a short respite with his lover. It puzzled him and gave him a sense of relief when the manager did not seem to recognize him or Cagalli for that matter. Already implicating her was something he was feeling guilty and sorry about.

"Enjoy your room sir." The manager said, his voice sweetly sick.

The door closed behind them both with a soft click. Neither spoke, each worrying over their own problems this incident might cause for them. Cagalli sure as hell didn't want _anyone_ to know she had entered a hotel, much less a _love hotel_ with Athrun. Feminists didn't mingle with men in hotels.

"I'll look for a route out of here, be right back." Athrun muttered, expression grim as he slid the card into the slot and pushed, expecting the door to open.

It did not budge.

He tried it again, yet the result was still the same.

Cagalli groaned, slumping into the love seat by the phone. So much for talking about back doors, they couldn't even exit the room with the door to their room faulty. The phone was wrenched from the cradle roughly, and speedily dialled with.

'The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please try again later.' With a frustrated roar, Athrun slammed the phone back to its cradle and slump into the empty seat beside her. This was preposterous; Nicol was not one to switch off his mobile especially when he was needed to chauffer both he and Cagalli later.

"Tell me we're not doomed." Cagalli said, her arm over her eyes.

He stood up from the chair walking towards the windows, and peered through the pink, heavily scented curtains. "The press are camped outside."

"No way!" She replied dejectedly, her arm dropping from its former position. "What's the number for room service; get them to fix that door!"

"Press three on the dialling pad three times."

"Heh, you must come here often to know the number for room service with such clarity." Cagalli teased, expecting a retort.

The figure froze, its tone clipped. "I don't."

"Zala?" She frowned. "Hey, I was only teasing you."

There wasn't a reply, and by the looks of it, he didn't seem to be willing to give her one. She decided to leave him alone, and rest. Her body ached from all the running, results from not working out for a long time she guessed. Sinking into the bed, she smiled fondly at the material used. Water bed… quite innovative. Her legs spread out, she sighed in bliss sweeping her hands beside her.

The fingers and legs encountered objects and she sat up. "What's that…?" Cagalli mumbled, picking up the object she had touched. Instantly, as if burnt, she threw the object across the room onto the love seat. If Athrun had been paying attention to her, it would have made him grin evilly at the flustered state she was in.

Almost as if he had been reading her mind, his voice rang out. "Maybe it would be better if you don't explore too much. This is after all a love hotel."

"I know!" She replied, embarrassed.

A smile flitted past his visage as he pointed out her action earlier on. "You threw the vibrator across the room."

Cagalli sputtered, face warm and totally red. "Sh-shut up!"

"As you wish Princess."

Mumbling incoherent words, Cagalli laid on the bed and brought the blanket over her slim form.

* * *

"So you see they are both locked in the room!" The manager gushed excitedly, eyes lingering at the news crew outside his hotel.

Yzak laughed a rich laugh, slapping his palm happily on the table. "Wonderful, wonderful! Is Chairman Zala upset Pete?"

"Definitely Jule, you should have seen what his expression was."

"Brilliant." He smirked. "I've done my job and placed them in a situation that would bring a fool like him together with that feminist Work complete then!"

The manager shook his head in amazement. "You're too cruel to them Jule. It's a love hotel."

"I agree." A female voice spat, eyes boring holes into Yzak. He meanwhile was immune to them as he flicked a cool glance towards Shiho who was seated before him.

"Oh shush, I'm on the phone. Didn't you're parents teach you to be silent when adults talk on the phone?"

That shut her up and he continued on the conversation.

"So when will they be let out of the room? I have to send my men to open up the room before you come." The manager asked.

Yzak drummed his fingers on the table smirk smugger. "At least seven in the morning. I have to escort them out the back door. Clear the crew of reporters from that area as discreetly as you can."

"Sure thing! I've played my part in this plan you have, wish you did pick an easier target for Zala. He looks almost domineered by her."

"Ho! Really?" Yzak replied, tone ecstatic. "You don't know how happy I feel hearing that from you Pete. The main motive of mine was to see him being domineered and transformed into the meek little puppy I always dreamt of him being."

The manager sighed, checking the clock. "Alright I got to go, promise me you won't torture him too much Jule. Bye!"

"Bye."

"Yzak!" Kira barged into the silver haired coordinater's office angrily. "Tell me why my sister is in a love hotel with Athrun!"

* * *

"Zala." Cagalli droned out, blinking at the darkness of the room.

Sounds of shuffling and she could make out the figure of Athrun as he sat up from the love seat. "Yes?"

"Get in."

"I'm sorry?" He almost laughed in reply.

"Get in the bed you asshole. I'm not repeating twice alright. You're going to catch a cold with that thin article of clothing on you." Cagalli didn't welcome the thought of being in the close proximity of a man like Athrun, but she wasn't unkind too.

The blanket shifted from her body a little and she could feel the warm body of his lay next to her. Tching at his unmoving body that she predicted should be near the edge of the bed; she wrapped an arm round his waist and pulled him hard next to her.

"Now, don't get any funny ideas Zala and don't your hands wander!"

"I prefer touching willing ones." He chuckled.

Cagalli grinned and with a whisper of 'good night' slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"Damn this." Athrun muttered minutes later as caught a whiff of her perfume.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I'm done with chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews you dear, beloved, angelic, saints of reviewers sent me. I was very inspirited and encouraged to write fast and hard. So here is chapter three. I aim to please with this chapter.**

**A reminder here, that I urge all to read.**

**In the month of October, the rate of updates will drop to the point of nil or even only one update in that particular month. Why? Because my exams are in November and I have to do well if I aim to enter a college. So I shall be mugging and swearing at the lack of intelligence I have for exams. So readers do bear with me. I will try to update as soon as I can in October till mid November. But take my words with a pinch of salt. There might be no updates.**

**Was it stupid? Was it cliché? Was it boring? Was it too slow in development? Do you wish to kill me with knives? Am I really bad for not updating in the months to come?**

**Reviews up in Livejournal, link as usual found in my bio.**

**Let me know, send me a review. I appreciate every trickle of comments or even constructive critic you would wish to tell me.**

**Thank you again, for reading and reviewing and being so patient and kind to me.**


	4. Thank You

**Disclaimer:****I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter Four for you :D**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You**

It was dawn, and though the thick curtains prevented any ray of sunlight from entering the room, Cagalli intuitionally knew of the time. Her body clock was honed over the years to wake at approximately six it the morning. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and turned round.

"Good morning." Athrun smiled, his arms wrapped around her waist loosely.

Cagalli screamed, her reaction something he did not expect at all. Immediately his hands were pressed against her mouth.

"For God sakes, it's me, Athrun Zala. Quit screaming! We might be misunderstood!"

His hands were removed when she nodded in understanding. The air was cool, and the room silent. Cagalli recalled her uneventful _tea _and invitation last night, but she **didn't** remember telling him his arms could be **round** her **waist!** The man seemed to pay little notice to her lack of willingness to be touched. He was smiling, eyes closed, chest rising and falling peacefully.

He cracked an eye open. "Not sleeping?"

"No." She replied curtly, expression anything but happy.

"Oh… Someone's in a bad mood. Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Placing her hands onto his arms, she squeezed them emphasizing her displeasure. "How about you remove these?"

"How about you say please?" He purred, pulling her closer.

Cagalli fumed. She was annoyed, partially at his actions and how dreadfully fast her heart was currently beating. If only she could teach her body or be able to command her body to stop responding to his sly words and deeds.

"How about you unhand me and I'll reconsider dealing out corporal punishment." She shot back, snarling when his face inched closer.

"I would like to see you try." Was the reply before she was flipped onto her back, her arms pinned above her. "Too slow…" He laughed, straddling her thighs.

"Ha ha." She growled as she used her brute strength and pushed Athrun down onto the water bed. The impact was softened by the swaying of the bed. Barely catching her breath, she grinned evilly and tackled Athrun to the bed. "Who's the winner now?"

"You…" He choked out. If only she knew what she currently had pressed against his chest.

Cagalli laughed a melodious laugh as she held herself upright by her arms, her face not far from Athrun's. Consumed by the victory she had wheezed out from him, she missed the gentle smile on his face.

"You really should laugh more too."

The laughing stopped and she rolled her eyes. "That sounds very familiar."

"Of course, I told you during tea."

The answer was met with a quick smack to the head. "The one that left us stranded here you mean?"

"Yes, but you were the lady who insisted on having tea."

"Not!"

Footsteps echoed behind the door, but both leaders were too occupied to bother about them. Pressing matters concerning who landed them in their predicament seemed more important at that moment. Athrun took each barb and returned them with the ease of a person well used to such a temperamental individual like Cagalli. She on the other hand refused to give in; she swore she'd be dammed if she lost another argument to him.

"Shouting again…" Athrun droned.

"And I like shouting! So?"

"Are you this unreasonable with every man you meet?"

"Only for you, asshole!"

The patient man chuckled at her language. "Swearing is bad, bastard was already worse enough. Now my nickname is asshole?"

"YES." She screeched, his smile never waned and it was starting to get on her nerves terribly.

Yzak stood at the door way idly viewing the argument like a scenario that happened in every cliché movie. Dearka was clueless and amazed as the rest of the crew present. Cagalli Yula Athha had struck them as a woman not to be trifled with, but how could their chairman enjoy being in the company of one as venomous with words as her and not be repulsed or irritated.

"This is getting boring." Yzak drawled, eyeing his nails.

A small string of murmurs and worried comments were passed around.

"It's not like she's tearing a limb off him or anything." Dearka commented, pushing himself away from the frame of the door.

"That's what's making it boring." Yzak sneered. "Athha should be dissecting him!"

"Man, I wonder why you're even in this plan in the first place…" Dearka mumbled.

"I heard that." Yzak shot back, face scrunched up in his usual furious expression.

"Yeah, well just what the heck are we waiting for now?"

"The perfect moment to embarrass them." Yzak smirked evilly. "They are not going to leave this place without some form of sadistic enjoyment on my part."

"Well get on with it." Dearka sighed, gazing at his watch. "The reporters don't wait."

Yzak nodded a second later, disappointed in the lack of entertainment he was receiving. What was the use of him helping out in this pathetic plan if Athrun didn't seem to detest or hate her company? He would just have to try harder.

He rapped against the door loudly, voice clear and loud. "Room service…"

The pair on the bed sprang apart, startled at their appearance and then furious. Yzak watched and listened mildly as his supposedly 'superior' lectured him on the inadequate resolving of the issue and their poor communications. Cagalli meanwhile, was desperately trying to evade the knowing glances Dearka was throwing in her direction.

"Sorry to interrupt Chairman Zala, but it's about time we left." Yzak interjected mockingly. "Don't want the press to catch up on us do you?"

Maybe he was use to this Cagalli thought, smoothening her uniform. She watched as a gaze that held the meaning, 'we're not done', was exchanged between both men before Athrun stalked through the open door pulling her behind. The cloak was adjusted onto her shoulders; it's top over her head such that none would recognize her. Stiffness in Athrun's body told her how much he hated what they would be facing behind the close door.

A pull and they were out in the open.

"Chairman Zala!" One of the many chorus of reporters who surged towards them yelled out. Instantly, his hands pushed her behind him and using all the bulk and height he could gather, Athrun shielded her. A small amount of awe and sincere gratitude welled within Cagalli as she peeked through the cloak at the man she detested.

He calmly met the reporters head on, as Yzak and crew began clearing the road before them.

"I have no comments." He replied coolly, shooting the pesky reporter a sharp glare, successfully scaring him back into the crowd.

"Chairman Zala, what are you doing in a love hotel?" A balding man croaked out, shovelling through the crowd.

Dearka shoved him back, swearing at a few others who renewed their pushing.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered.

She would not have known that he had heard if he had not jerked his head towards her direction slightly. "We'll talk later." He mumbled, increasing his pace.

"Who is the mystery lady Chairman Zala!" A female reporter jostled her way through, swinging her tape recorder wildly.

"Your grand mother!" Yzak growled, ignoring her indignant gasp. Luckily the crowd swallowed her before she could reply or Dearka was sure the silver haired coordinator would have had some issues with the press himself.

The path way towards the black jaguar seemed to take forever as the reporters yelled, shouted and jostled wildly against the human barriers. Cagalli swallowed a lump that had invisibly appeared in her throat. Orb had paparazzi, but she had never seen such a vicious and persistent lot. The Athrun she knew had also seemed to retreat into a cold and hard shell as he effectively reduced the prying eyes towards her into tears.

"We're almost there." He whispered, squeezing her arm.

True to his words, the black jaguar loomed before them. Opening the door and pushing her inside, Cagalli shifted into the far left, thinking he would be joining her too. However, he instead closed the door, and patted the car.

"Hey!" She shouted, thumping the black tinted windows.

Nicol smiled reassuringly, voice cheerful as he tried soothing the worried princess. "Miss Athha don't worry, Chairman Zala will be fine. He'd just take another car, but our destination is the same. Avoids the press and possible deductions if you know what I mean."

"But-!"

Classical music drowned out her voice as Nicol shook his head. Cagalli relaxed into the leather seat and frowned as she reflected on her behaviour and thoughts. Why was she so worried about Zala? Wasn't he the universe sorriest excuse of a man? Her fists began clenching, angry at her own heart for betraying the logic she had implanted in her mind since day one.

"_Athrun Zala is dangerous; he was an egoistic man with the heart of a cad. Keep telling yourself that Cagalli, keep telling yourself that._

_

* * *

_

"… Foolish attempt to try to hide that figure of yours from the press. I don't know how the council would react if they found out about the connection that incident had to you."

Cagalli sulked, head buried in her hands as she swayed her head in accordance to the solemn tone of Kisaka. The man as usual, ignored her obvious signs of sarcasm and false compliance. Only a man with the patience level of Kisaka could stand berating her about her mistakes. Athrun can qualify for that post now though, a voice popped in her head and she hummed in approval of that thought.

Wait.

Straightening abruptly in her chair, alert, Cagalli grabbed her hair with horror. _Why? _**Why? **Why? Was she even thinking about Athrun? Yes, this topic stemmed from an incident that included him, but that did not allow her disobedient heart to acknowledge _anything_ good about him. Kisaka now concerned, paused in his sermon, unsure whether to interrupt whatever thought process Cagalli was going through or just excuse himself entirely.

He decided against the latter.

"Chairman Zala isn't in the best of moods too." The remark from Kisaka caught her attention. "He's in deep soup and so is the press related to the issue."

"What issue?"

Kisaka sighed, "Do you ever watch the news Cagalli? I have been telling you over and over again, that reading the newspapers, watching the news is very important…"

She slapped her palm dejectedly against her cheek, cutting him off. "Oh for love of… Kisaka, stop nagging!"

"Yes, and for whom do I nag for? Only for your sake Cagalli. As the leader of Orb…"

Cagalli groaned loudly and shot annoyed and frustrated glances at him. Couldn't the man stand not once commenting on her attitude and the things she had done? Eyeing the clock and listening with half interest to the sermon, her forefinger started caressing the black button on the monitor. Maybe…

"Cagalli Yula Athha!" Kisaka shouted, launching into another sermon. "Are you listening to me? I swear-"

Staring at the black screen, she hummed a tune made up on the spot and trudged out her room, intent on looking for a certain egoistic coordinator.

Meanwhile, a series of glass shattering could be heard from Athrun's room as the hour waned and even Lacus herself, decided to stop all attempts of calming him. Within the barren fire place, remains of glasses and incoming ones littered the stone floors. Athrun wasn't satisfied, how could he? Flexing his fingers, he relished the feel of the cool glass coming into contact with his warmed hands and almost instantly leaving them, only to face the same tragic predicament as the others had.

A fragile piece of object broken into a thousand shiny pieces.

He hated the press, he hated his sordid and boring life style, he hated his position, and he hated his _father._

"Bastard." Athrun hissed, tossing another glass into the fire place. "I bet this makes you happy doesn't it, dearest _father_ of mine"

Silence was all that replied him, but it wasn't enough. He needed something, and it wasn't more glasses.

"Hey…" A whisper and there she was, dressed in a ridiculously orange night gown and… was that food? Sensing his scrutiny on the plate of cookies she held, Cagalli waved them a little. "Food, from your pantry. I think it'd be safe for your consumption."

He sniffed in reply, moving to the leather seat a distance from the fire place. "I'm not hungry."

"Come off it Zala, you're watering. Just eat it." With that, she stuffed the plate roughly into his lap, and forced the cup of warm milk into his hands. "I won't tell if you're worried, don't give me that look, I know all about men being macho and stuff."

Athrun bit into a cookie seconds later, smiling in bliss as he savoured the taste of something as simple as 'Granny Hopkins Chocolate Groovy Cookies'. "This is good…" He mumbled mouth full.

"You're honestly deprived you know that?" She replied, sinking into an identical armchair opposite him. "Who in their entire life have not eaten 'Granny Hopkins Chocolate Groovy Cookies'? And those…" A whimsical sigh was all she gave, glancing at his fire place.

"I was angry."

She looked up, nodding. "I know."

"That's it?" Athrun replied, unable to hide his astonishment as he sat up straighter. "No what happened? Tell me all about it? You can trust me with your secrets?"

Cagalli smiled, eyes pinning him back into the seat. "Do I need to know?"

"No." He coughed uneasily. "Not really…" He was terribly embarrassed at how eager he must have sound. He looked down, eyes memorizing the various nooks and cranny of the cookie. Charming, this seemed like a cheesy re-enactment of a twelve year old self confessing his love to his teacher. And, he was the disgusting twelve year old boy.

A muffled noise of wood being dragged across the carpet suddenly echoed through the room. He looked up. Cagalli was now nearer to him, so close that he could feel the occasional brush of her knee-caps against his as she fidgeted.

"May I?" A cookie was popped into her mouth as her eyes awaited approval before she sunk her pearl white teeth into them. "You know," She chewed a mouthful of cookies and swallowed. "For a self proclaimed 'charming' man, you're gloomy and depressing attitude is very unbecoming of you."

He snorted, eyes watchful and observant to the movement of her jaws and the way the indentation of her food travelled down her exposed throat and into particles of clothing that concealed the rest of her form from him. "For a woman," He smirked, leaning into her and absorbing her startled expression. "You don't know how to clean up after a meal."

The brilliant and captivating orange orbs widened, understanding his words and then screwed tightly shut as he inched closer, closer and closer towards the lone crumb stuck above her upper lip. He paused, taking in her flushed cheeks, closed eyes and tightly clasped lips.

"Cagalli…" He whispered breathily, moving away at the last minute. "There's a crumb on your upper lip."

She was surprised, and he knew as her emotions reflected themselves across her visage. She groggily wiped the crumb away with the back of her hand and swallowed. It was difficult maintaining a calm front before her when she acted so damn desirable. Licking her lips, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and then innocently not know the meaning of her actions and what she was doing to him…

Such a tease she was!

"It's late." He managed to ground out. She nodded, rising to her feet a little unsteadily.

"Goodnight Zala."

His stoic expression never changed.

"Cagalli!" He shouted, halting her a step away from the door. She turned, expression cautious and curious showing that she had regained what little awareness she could have gathered.

Athrun smiled, his voice gentle and sincere. "Thank you."

A smile of similar magnitude graced her features as she shyly ducked behind the oak door and closed it with a soft click.

"I'm a simpering idiot like Kira now." He muttered to himself. "All she has to do is smile; say something and the thoughts in my mind warp into a mass of indecipherable notations." He punched the arm rest, muttering sarcastically. "Keep up the good work Athrun, keep it up aright!"

A clock chimed a distance away, its chimes travelling through the empty corridors. Athrun smiled to himself, closing his eyes, allowing the gentle and lulling chimes to fade over him. Maybe getting a wife wasn't that bad, but now it all boiled down to his one and only candidate.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was written and finished just last night at 3am. I needed something to de-stress, so if this was a really bad chapter FORGIVE me please! (Ducks from flying tomatoes) I made up the cookie brand and I resisted the urge to spill on Athrun's Dad. No one wants to hear Cagalli talk about her Dad right? I mean, its proberly going to turn you people off right? (Slaps herself)**

**The review replies aren't up, exams officially start next week, I'd reply after the week ends hopefully. I will try, for you people, for al of you wonderful, pretty, handsome, cheering, brilliant, smashing, caring, understanding, and humorous, supporting and encouraging critics of a reviewer! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love it? Was it funny? Did it make you wish to pelt me with tomatoes? Was my characters OOC? Did I mess up the story with my bad language and sentence structuring?**

**Let me know! Send me a review! I appreciate all your feedback!**

**Thank you once again!**


	5. Just once, only once

**Disclaimer:****I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter Five for you )

* * *

**

**Just once, only once**

It was half past ten when Cagalli shot up in bed, eyes wide and her hair a mess. Taking in the bright sunlight and the slightly billowing of her curtains, she blinked. There wasn't that much sunlight at six am in the morning and neither would she feel that refreshed either. She had to be…

"Late!" Cagalli shouted, throwing the covers off herself.

* * *

"The Haro just has a loose screw that's all Lacus." Kira gave the screwdriver a determined twist. "It happens all the time with Torii, too Nothing to be alarmed about."

Lacus frowned, setting down the biscuit she was eating. "But Pink-chan emitted smoke!"

"Well, it's part of the process of a breakdown." Another twist of the screwdriver. "It'll be as good as new after I'm done. Don't worry."

Sitting at the dining table was Kira and Lacus currently absorbed in the restoration of Pink-chan. Athrun flipped the papers with mild interest as the couple fussed over the repair and mechanics of the Haro. Taking another sip of the black coffee and glancing at the clock, he wondered when Cagalli would awake. How long did that woman intend to sleep anyway? He had looked into her room thrice, fabricated the most ridiculous excuses to ascend the steps to her sleeping quarters and earned a few snide giggles from Kira and Lacus.

"What so interesting about the papers today?" Kira asked, fingering the Haro's wires.

Athrun looked up. "World news." Honestly, he hadn't been reading anything.

Lacus smiled, bringing the cup of tea to her lips. "She's not awake yet."

"I know," Athrun answered, causing the couple to erupt into fits of laughter. 'So much for thinking before I speak.' Athrun frowned.

Kira snapped the Haro tightly together, shoulders shaking with mirth. "Oh ho, so you know? My, my, how informed you are."

"Watch that tone. I merely made an assumption," Athrun warned, closing the papers. "I know you both love teasing me, but there won't be a next time."

"We'll see soon enough," Lacus whispered, drowning down the rest of her tea.

"BREAKFAST!"

Everyone seated at the table jumped as a flustered Cagalli grinned and zoomed in on the toast and steaming tea on the table. Dragging the chair out, she sat down heavily and began digging in.

"What happened to punctuality, Athha?" Athrun mocked.

She ignored him, spreading more butter on her bread.

"Pig," he mumbled, folding the papers neatly. "You're dripping jam all over my table. Do clean up like a proper lady."

Cagalli choked and coughed, grabbing a tissue gratefully from Lacus as she wiped the stain on the table. Scenes from last night flashed through her head and she coughed louder, pretending to choke on her toast.

"Feeling unwell, Miss Athha? You seem _flushed_." Athrun smirked, his insides yelling the words 'yes she remembers' over and over again.

"I'm fine, Zala," she growled angrily. "Your concern was well appreciated." Cagalli eyed the butter knife longingly, wishing it was impaled somewhat quite painfully within his gut. The git was doing it on purpose again.

"Maybe a visit to the doctor is in due."

"Nothing is in due you faggot," she sputtered, grabbing the last toast from the plate and leaving the table. "You're just being an ass like every other day. Tell me something I don't know already, Zala!"

Kira, who was now in a semi state of disbelief, stared on as Lacus clucked disapprovingly. Athrun and Cagalli were like the North and South poles of a magnet; they could never seem to have a spark of attraction. Nothing, zero, zilch! They were destined to be apart, and for a very good reason.

"What?" Cagalli screeched, spinning around as Athrun neared her.

"You heard me." He grinned, plucking the toast from her hands. "You're not done with the tours yet. It's approximately another...thirty or more facilities to go."

Not caring if the entire household heard her, Cagalli yelled as she ascended the stairs, with Athrun just behind her. "Why thirty? How about five?"

"That won't do, Miss Athha. You see, I've planned everything. You would only be ruining my plans."

"I don't care a heck about your plans!"

"Well, how about we start caring now?"

Rounding the corridor, Cagalli stopped and turned round, retracing her steps back right in front of him. With a smile of feigned innocence, Athrun took her head on as she railed, fumed and poured out her frustrations and anger at him. Her lips glistened under the faint lighting of the hallway, no doubt due to the butter she had spread generously over her toast.

"You're not listening are you?" she shouted, exasperation laced in her voice. "As always, you never listen!"

"We're running late," Athrun reminded her, walking on without her.

If he thought she would be silent and accept the undeniable circumstance she was forced into, boy, was he wrong. Her volume only increased and her words uglier and at a much speedier pace.

That's it.

"Cagalli." She froze in response. That was a good Now she could listen better. "One more word and I'll kiss you to shut you up."

Shocked at his words she was momentarily speechless, but then Cagalli replied, her voice hoarse much to her dislike "You wouldn't dare." She was frightened, but more over the strange glow that was set alight in his eyes. No, Cagalli surmised there and then. With a light like that in his eyes, Athrun dared. He really dared.

"Really?" he answered, voice coy and advanced towards her, slow and calculated. "Would you like to try? I will gladly accept your dare anytime, Athha. With much pleasure."

She didn't like the way his tongue lingered over the word pleasure, or how he was slowly cornering her into the wall just beside her room's door. She should be afraid, but why wasn't she? Inside, she screamed. Internally, she raged. Wasn't she frightened of him awhile ago? Why was she tingling, and, oh no, now she'd gone and done it.

"Did you just wet your lips?" Athrun whispered huskily, pinning her to the wall. "Did you just…"

"My lips were dry. Time to go, right?" she interrupted. Anyone, Kira, Lacus, appear!

He all, but ignored her hint as he pressed in closer. "I can make them wet for you again."

"There really isn't a need, Zala."

Athrun shook his head, swallowing. "Just once, only once."

"What do you take me for?" Cagalli shot back, temper returning. "One who gives kisses?"

"I take you for a woman" Her breath hitched as he stared straight into her eyes, imploring her not to move. Not to object. _Comply_. "Cagalli…don't you wonder?"

"About?" she croaked out, unable to tear her eyes off his.

He shifted closer, arms sliding down to her waist. "What it feels like being a woman. Being kissed."

"No! I don't see the need," the blond princess replied. By then, she was taking short breaths as she continued staring into Athrun's green orbs. Thinking coherently was starting to be a problem. The imaginary alarm bells rang through her head as he lowered his mouth, eyes still fixed on hers.

"I do."

With that simple sentence his lips locked tightly, but gently onto her own. Moulding, invading and plundering. She resisted, hands moving against his chest to push him away. He ignored her attempts, only pulling her more snugly towards him. Using his lips, he coaxed her, till she ceased her struggling, sagged against him and fisted her hands into his silky hair. Nothing mattered to Athrun then; all he cared about was the supple and responsive lady before him. Proberly the first and last man she would ever kiss, he concentrated on giving her the most lasting impression she could ever have of him.

It was the lack of air that made them break the kiss. Athrun watched with a swelling male pride as she stumbled, dazed, lips swollen and taking deep gulps of air from his embrace. Her perfume still remained, deeply entrenched in his mind.

"Cagalli…"

She straightened unsteadily, hands gripping the knob of the room door so tightly her knuckles were white. "I didn't know what came over me… I-It's a mistake, Athrun, leave it at that." He stood there motionless; minutes after the door had closed behind her. It was Kira who saw him and noticed the crest-fallen expression he had.

"Athrun?" he questioned, bummed as his friend waved his worries aside and passed him up another flight of steps. "What's with everyone this morning?" he said later to no one in particular.

* * *

The ride to PLANT was tensed and awkwardly silent. Nicol fidgeted, glancing into the rear mirror. Cagalli was seated at the extreme right of the back seat and Athrun to the extreme left. Both leaders were absorbed in the moving scenery outside the window and clearly in a different world altogether.

"Nicol?" Athrun called out, eyes still on the shoreline of the beach they had been passing by for five minutes. "Let's speed up."

"Yes, sir."

The car again lapsed into silence and this continued on for another minute or so. Nicol was now getting worried, still glancing into the rear mirror. He was now instead looking for the escort cars that were supposed to be tailing them. They couldn't be lagging behind could they?

A sizzle cackled through the air and all parties started. Nicol murmuring an apology grasped the radio and answered the code requested.

"Nicol!" Yzak's voice urgent and loud blasted through the black device. "Get out of there! Turn round now!"

"What going on?" Athrun asked, sitting up. Cagalli, too was alert, attention on Nicol.

A cackle and Yzak replied, "The escort cars are being attacked Nicol, turn round now! Take exit 12!"

"Aye!"

Without giving both leaders a chance to prepare, he stepped on the brakes and sent both leaders propelling right into the seats before them. The screeching of tires shrieked through the silent beach as Nicol turned sharply to the right. Athrun unable to grab onto something fast enough and was slammed in tune to the swerving of the car onto Cagalli.

"Get off, Zala!" Cagalli groaned. "Hello? Stop pushing!"

"I'm trying!" he cried out, attempting to regain his balance. "Hey, stop hitting me!"

"You buffoon! I'm the one suffering here; your hands are hurting me!"

Athrun raised his head and glanced out the window.

"Zala! You're heavy! Dam-Ah!" It was fortunate that she was pushed down onto the seat then, as a barrage of bullets littered the car, breaking the glass and hitting the glass behind them, shattering it, too.

"Athrun, they've got the front blocked! I'll hold them off a little before reinforcements arrive." Nicol ducked as bullets missed him from behind. "The gun is in the cabinet. I'll cover you; just take Miss Athha down to the beach!" he yelped as more bullets whizzed past.

Halting the car in a horizontal position, Athrun was given just enough time to grab the gun and exit the car. Cagalli shrieked, as a rain of bullets trailed behind them and onto the stone they had hidden behind. Nicol, by then, had started diverting the attention onto him and Athrun took the opportunity his subordinate had given him, dragging Cagalli down and deeper into the caves on the beach.

"What in the world was that?" Cagalli choked out, grabbing her aching sides and peeping fearfully above the rock.

"Oh no, it was a party. We're celebrating your arrival to PLANT," Athrun muttered sarcastically. "It was assassins, Athha, what else!"

She cursed, irritated at his mockery and for making her feel stupid. "I meant the reason! I know they're assassins."

Athrun loaded the gun, checking the bullets he had. "I would like to know too, but till then, you're staying here while I fend them off."

"I'm coming!"

"No!" Athrun hissed, gripping Cagalli by the shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt as already it's a disgrace I've landed you in such a predicament. I don't need you getting injured and giving the press more to write about."

The snap of a twig sounded outside the cave.

"Just don't move Don't go anywhere."

Perhaps it was a foolish move, but at the moment, with a maniac killer hunting the both of them, Athrun felt anything, but cautious himself. He ran into the open, sprinting away from the cave. Hopefully what the killer wanted and hoped to assassinate was him and not the blond woman he had tucked inside the cave. Crouching behind a large rock, he sighted the opening of the cave a distance away. There wasn't a soul there and so far Cagalli had not disobeyed his orders like before. Feeling much more comforted and relaxed, he turned round.

The barrel of a gun clicked into place.

"Chairman Zala, how nice of you to drop by." The man was deathly pale, thin and looked severely malnourished. The emblem on his arm gave Athrun all the details he needed. He guessed this must've have been the last of their lot.

"Thought you got rid of us haven't you?" He inched closer and Athrun backed away into the open as the man laughed hysterically. "Afraid?"

Athrun smirked and stood up, not caring if the man shot him for his insolence. "I wouldn't ever be afraid of someone like you. Well, definitely not when you look like a P.O.W in need of dire rations."

"Why you!" Enraged, the man fired a shot. Athrun did not flinch even as the slit that had appeared on his cheek pooled gradually with blood. "You're brave for a young boy and that just makes killing you all the more exciting!"

Unknown to the man, Athrun was preparing the gun he held. The man was now describing the death and pleasure he would take in killing him slowly Athrun composed his emotions as he calmly brought the gun close to his sides.

"Tsk!" The man cocked his gun to Athrun's chest, grinning madly. "You play dirty Mr Zala."

"Busted, I guess." Athrun smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, it**'**s either I shoot you down like the rest of your compatriots, or you could surrender and allow me to show you the cell your fellow P.O.Ws spent their last days in."

"Bastard!" the man yelled, hands tightening on the trigger. "You'll pay for their deaths, now!"

Two gun shots echoed down the beach.

* * *

With the reflexes a coordinator could only have, he caught her falling form flawlessly. "CAGALLII!"

Coughing a little, she gasped at the stinging pain that streaked through her arm. "Oops?"

"OOPS!" Athrun roared. Cagalli winced at his volume and smiled weakly. "We're getting you to the hospital now!"

He looked horrified at the blood seeping through her sleeve and that made Cagalli roll her eyes watching him fuss and going to extremes to stop the bleeding. "Just leave it. I won't die that fast."

Athrun snorted, tying the shirt he had taken off tightly round her arm ignoring her protest. "Men are supposed to take the bullet for women in situations like this, not the other way around."

"Who said I was a normal woman? Those are for ninnies who believe in their knight in shining armour." She smiled wistfully, remembering how she once had dreams like that too. "I believe now that I don't need a knight."

"Right, so you're ideally pulling yourself off as the iron maiden, the wonder woman and the all powerful independent and ambitious lady?"

"Brilliant!" She flashed him a cheeky smile. "You're finally catching onto my feministic values."

"Hardly," Athrun replied dryly as he stared in disgust at the man who lay across them. "It's a terrorist group if you're still interested in knowing."

Cagalli nodded numbly, shifting a little as her eyes took in the man Athrun had shot when she had taken the bullet. Dammit, she needed to sit up to see him.

"What are you doing? Can't you just… stay still for awhile?"

"I want to sit up."

Athrun pushed her down. "No, not with an injury like that."

"Oh, come on, I feel like an invalid!" She moved again, but was gently and firmly pushed down once more.

"That's exactly what I want you to feel now."

Cagalli gave up arguing, but went all out to rise. "I don't care!" She struggled and winced at the pain. Seeing this, Athrun muttered a curse and carried her onto his lap.

"Don't you practise obedience, ever?"

Clearly reluctant to be in his lap Cagalli sniffed haughtily. "For you? Drop dead, Zala."

"I'll drop dead all right, but I lost that chance when _someone_ took it from me." She didn't reply and he drew her closer, mindful of her injured arm. He felt her back stiffen, words like 'bastard', 'stupid coordinator', 'egoistic prat' and 'dung beetle' was what he heard her mumbling. This made him grin. Even when she secretly insulted him, he still found her adorable.

"So," Cagalli started, taking in the blue sea. "Which terrorist group is that?"

"One that murders naturals. It's like the blue cosmos."

She nodded her head knowingly. "That's the last of them?"

"Maybe," Athrun sighed. "Maybe not." Well, in a way, this meant more paper work and more reprimanding for him.

"I see…"

A pregnant pause ensued as Cagalli fretted and frowned over how to place her thoughts aptly into words that wouldn't sound too suggestive to Athrun.

"Hey, Zala," she barked out, scratching the bridge of her nose nervously. He hummed in response. "What's it like to like someone? I'm not saying it's me!" she added the last sentence hastily.

Athrun smiled sadly, gazing into her strands of blond hair longingly. "Frustrating, exhilarating, torturous, and full of sacrifices, white lies, and restrictions."

"HUH?" Cagalli turned round; her hair brushing past his cheek. "That sounds like unrequited love, are you sure we're talking about the same topic here?"

"Kinda…"

"Forget I asked Zala." She turned back towards the sea. "I'll tell you the real meaning when I figure it out You seem to have a totally warped view of the subject."

"What?" he replied, indignation in his voice. "Well, you asked me what 'like' was!"

"Yeah, and I regret it quite terribly."

* * *

"You wanker! How could you! If Athrun fails to experience any displeasure in his love life, I'd hold you responsible you flirtatious blond monkey!" Dearka backed away from the fuming Yzak fearfully as a fist swung out barely grazing his jaw.

Lacus only sighed, accepting the strong coffee Kira handed her. The boys were now on a full rampant contest of who would shout the loudest. She watched helplessly as Kira was pulled unwillingly into the fray.

"I was just telling a few friends!"

"Oh yeah! Why do I hear my neighbours talking about it?"

"You don't have neighbours Yzak!"

"I do and, Andrew, don't you dare help Dearka on this."

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Miri screamed, pounding her fists hard on the oak table. The room quietened down.

Lacus stood up, shooting a condescending glance at Yzak and Dearka. "I strictly told you that what was discussed in the room the other day would be a secret. You've forgotten haven't you?"

"I'm sorry Lacus…" Dearka replied dejectedly.

Shoulders slumped and expression grim she voiced out her thoughts. "Maybe we should abort the operation; I don't wish to place Athrun in any unnecessary lime light."

"I object!"

"What are you objecting about?" Miri sneered as glared across the table. "You're the main reason why we have to go to such lengths now."

Dearka returned the glare equally, irritated at being scolded by a woman. "The citizens won't gossip unlike what everyone thinks."

"Gossip is gossip; they can be sold at a hefty sum to the news agencies. Not all citizens are saints, Blondie."

"They wouldn't."

The people seated round the table began murmuring, but Miri raised her hand signalling for their silence. "Blondie has such high confidence in the people, doesn't he? I can see where this character is coming from. Egoistic and proud, indeed, only in some people… It's a trait unmistakably."

This riled Dearka, who was this woman to judge him anyway. She was just a secretary too! Blondie, blondie, what a bitch. "Well, I'm positive Orb would learn of the plan through your mouths sooner or later, too!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Blondie." Miri smirked, crossing her legs prettily. "A pathetic comeback from the defeated."

Soon, a full**-**scale war of the sexes erupted as the onlookers slowly entered the fray yet again and the room was an array of pitches, voices and vocabulary.

"I wonder where Princess Athha finds these women from," Yzak remarked to Kira who had an arm round Lacus's hunched shoulders. "They're full fledge feminists."

* * *

**A/N**:

**(If you got an error, sorry, I had some mistakes here and there. Sorry!)**

**Okay! So you naughty girls and boys should've enjoyed this chapter a little more than the others. I'd be away another week, due to some constructing of new pipes in my house. I've just started a little with chapter six, so may this last you people for awhile. Not the length.**

**Thanks loads, millions, zillions, billions, trillions to Garowyn who not only volunteered to be my beta, but provided me with a deeper insight to my writing. Cheers to the man!**

**Note: Links to Review journal changed, so do check that out if you've book marked it.**

**Was this chapter pleasing? Did I make a grave mistake in having them kiss? Was it so cheesy you gagged?**

**Let me know! Send me a review, help me write on (:**


	6. Cagalli Knew

**Disclaimer: I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for m  
plot line.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter Six, piping hot from the computer.**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli Knew**

The idea of a holiday was very appealing; it always was in situations like this. Being a man brought up by a strict father, Athrun valued tidiness, if not punctuality as one of the top values anyone could have. However, with an office cluttered with files and a desk filled with maps and papers, one would wonder if he ever practiced what was rumoured about him at all.

"I can't believe she excused herself," Athrun muttered, pouring his frustration into his keyboard. "When did she have to attend family gatherings? More like dating Kira…"

Stopping to relax his aching eyes, he groaned in annoyance. The office was an absolute mess; he hated working in an environment exactly like this. The shrill ringing of the phone pierced his thoughts, but it was at the tenth ring before he reached out lazily and punched the speaker button.

Immediately a feminine and perky voice rang out: "HEY ZALA!"

Athrun scrambled for the phone cringing in the process as she went on oblivious to his discomfort. "I'm bored, and your maids treat me like a porcelain doll. I want to walk around!"

"Yes, yes…" he panted, finally picking the phone off its cradle and disabling the speaker mode. "What's the thing about my maids again?"

"PORCELIAN DOLL! I'M BEING TREATED LIKE ONE!" Cagalli shouted into the phone, ignoring the maids' attempts to persuade her to rest.

The phone was now a short distance away from his right ear. "Well, no need to shout! I can hear you perfectly if you just learn to talk slower and stop mumbling."

"Can I have chocolate then?" she purred over the phone, choosing to ignore his remark of her. "I'm starving and nutritious broth burns a hole through my stomach walls."

"You-" Athrun coughed uneasily, unsure of how he was to reply her. "Are you all right? You sound like a child who's gone terribly insane over a sudden high intake of glucose."

"Just get me chocolate!" Cagalli snarled over the phone. "I'm suffering here and you're not even sympathetic of my condition, you stupid dolt!"

"Say please," he replied.

Athrun had opened his drawer, fishing the bar of Kit-Kat out of it. Placing it on the table, he smirked into the phone waiting for her. There was a faint string of what he could assumed was curses before her voice laced with feigned sweetness and joy seeped through the phone.

"May I have a bar of chocolate, please?"

"Sure!" he laughed, hearing her punctuate his laughter with a well-pronounced 'bastard.' "Now, now, be a good girl and I'll be over soon. Misbehave and I'll make you see me eat that chocolate, nice and slow."

The phone went dead before he could even continue.

* * *

The first item that flew towards Athrun when he opened the door was a spoon. It cluttered noisily into the corridor, startling maids who were walking past him. They gasped and muttered apologies on Cagalli's behalf as they hastily picked up the projectile that could've given him a nasty bump. The pillow was next, but well prepared; he caught it with his free hand and gave the door behind him a nudge, closing it. 

"What a nice welcome." He smiled, throwing the pillow back to Cagalli. "I can never get enough of your out-of-the-ordinary welcomes."

"If only Julian and Julia were here! You wouldn't be laughing so happily," she growled.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to quake in fear right now?"

"Yes," she snapped.

He grinned, much to her chagrin, replying her with a simple 'right.'

What followed was a brief second of silence.

Athrun was still standing and Cagalli was craning her neck. The sudden burst of anger she had for him and the restless bone in her seemed to have died out with his appearance. Feeling more drained than before, she slouched further into the layers of blankets.

"Are you going to sit?" she huffed. "I know you're tall and all, but just save me the trouble of craning my neck and sit." Cagalli hooked her ankle round the leg of a chair beside her, pulling it closer to her as she adjusted the sheets more snugly with her good hand.

He sat down, dropping his files of documents onto the floor and depositing the bar of chocolate into her out-stretched hands.

"How's the wound?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of water.

"Stings occasionally, but I'm fit and ready to finish my tour," she replied, with an air of nonchalance.

The hint was not lost on Athrun as he smiled into the cup, nodding in affirmation. Cagalli never striked him much as a lady who would enjoy being cooped up. He doubted that in a case of sickness or health, she was never advised to stay in bed and recuperate. It would have fell on deaf ears anyway.

"Has Kisaka contacted you?"

At the mention of the Colonel's name, her face screwed up into an expression of disgust and irritation.

"What do you think?" she replied, eyes rolling as she cleared her throat and mimicked the deep voice of Kisaka. "Cagalli, how many times have I asked you to take better care of yourself? What exactly is Chairman Zala doing, too? When you return we shall have a much longer talk about this... you need to understand that-"

"You need to understand that?" Athrun queried, thinking she had not finished her sentence.

"Oh, that," she sniggered evilly. "I hung him up before he could say anything further."

"Why am I not surprise at your antics?" he smiled, watching her tear the red wrapper off the chocolate.

"Because you love me," she joked, tearing off the silver wrapper and gleefully eyeing the brown substance. "And because you've learned to expect the opposite of what every girl would do if it was me."

If the words had any impact on him, Athrun did not show. He would have hoped to tell Cagalli that though it had only been a week since he had met her, he most certainly did love her. However, the rejection three days ago was still fresh within the depths of his mind. He wasn't sure if he could stand to have his pride deflated and heart broken once again too.

If only he had held a meeting such as this earlier, perhaps then he would have had ample time to court her and win her in marriage. But, no, fate had outplayed him yet again. At the age of twenty-six, he knew the inevitable match-making would commence soon. His choice of bride would be deemed void then and most likely even now.

Cagalli had a resigned visage and seemed to be speaking more to herself than to anyone in particular. "Sometimes, I wonder why I was a girl and not a boy. Father told me occasionally how much he had hoped I was a boy." This caught Athrun's attention.

"But... isn't Kira your brother? He could have taken the position right?"

There was a tense in her posture as her eyes widened a fraction and her mouth opened forming and O shape. Clearly, he wasn't meant to hear that at all. Athrun wondered if he should comfort Cagalli, telling her it was all right and that she could just forget that such a blunder was made.

"Kira is my brother! Yeah, he is my brother!" Cagalli gasped frantically.

Athrun guessed there wasn't going to be a gentle or more polite way to end the topic. Curiosity egged him to voice out the nagging suspicion he had, but the sight of Cagalli nervously biting her nails and her wide eyes staring at him that seemed to say 'please don't ask me anything more' stopped him.

"You have to be more careful with words, Cagalli. It's not wise to lose your train of thought and speak this freely. Even if it is with me."

Cagalli nodded, breathing in deeply as she sought a way to relax herself.

"Calm down." Athrun smiled, patting her lightly on the shoulder. "I won't tell on you, plus the walls here should be relatively safe."

"Should be?" she squeaked in reply.

"Is," he affirmed.

"Well, I could tell you," Cagalli gushed out, refusing to meet his eyes. "But Kira wouldn't like it. He hasn't told you. Maybe one day you'll find out."

Athrun nodded, a little peeved. He had known Kira since they were teenagers; shouldn't friends be truthful with each other?

'You're one to talk,' a little voice hissed back to him in his head. 'You have a secret that you haven't divulged to Kira, too.' Indeed, it was one he scarcely would dream of telling Kira or anyone, period. It concerned his family and unfortunately it included that blasted man.

"You brought work," Cagalli mumbled, peering down at the floor. Glad to be able to shrug the dark thoughts that ensued from the memory of his past, Athrun smiled back happily.

"I've got loads, but that's not what I'm happy over. More over…" He paused, bending down to hoist up a thick and leather bounded book. "This."

Cagalli frowned and sat up straighter, reading aloud the gold words finely printed on the cover page. "'The Thesis of Coordinator and Natural Unions.'"

"I'm hoping to begin a campaign, encouraging coordinator and natural marriages," Athrun grinned enthusiastically. "What do you think?"

Cagalli was speechless.

"You hate it," he summed up gloomily. "You think it's stupid."

"NO!" Cagalli shouted, her hands moving to halt his fast retreating ones. "Argh!"

"Cagalli!" Stilling her hands, he pushed her back into the bed taking care to avoid her injured arm. "Remember the hand, the hand! You'll never get out of this bed if you continue to aggravate it."

"Yes, Grandpa."

He snorted, opening the book for her and placing it on her bed. "I don't know how Kisaka could coexist with you for several years."

"He enjoyed my company, much contrary to belief."

* * *

Two hours had flown by when Athrun finally inspected and signed the last document. Cagalli had eaten her medicine an hour earlier and it had taken a much longer time for the anti-biotic to kick in. Lifting his eyes to Cagalli, an indulgent smile graced his features. Hair ruffled, eyes closed and her lips that parted briefly every time she exhaled. She was the epitome of beauty. He loathed the idea of waking her; instead, he took his own sweet time memorizing the small intricate details of her face. 

After all, she had to fly back to Orb tonight.

With a heavy heart, Athrun closed the book she still clutched on to tightly and moved her hands beneath the blanket.

"Zala?" Cagalli whispered, blindly groping for his hand.

Startled, he moved back beside the bed awaiting her words.

"We'll still keep in contact after I leave, right?" He could see her struggle valiantly against the drug. "You'll call me, mail me and drive me mad with anger still, right?"

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The reply seemed to satisfy her as she grinned back weakly in response and closed her eyes. Athrun was still as he stood beside her bed. He ached for the need to run his fingers through her blond hair, but the likelihood of her awakening once more was too great. She clearly did not see him more than a friend. It was saddening really.

'Never mind that,' he thought, exiting her room quietly and greeting the maids with a grin. 'I'll seduce her if I have to get her to fall in love with me.'

* * *

Kira tentatively avoided the group of maids that were huddled round Lacus as they chatted excitedly about Cagalli's visit by Athrun. He had just returned from a phone call by a less than friendly Kisaka. That he could handle, but _this_? Well, he would just have to slip away unnoticed and maybe… 

"Kira!" Lacus shouted above the chattering. "Kira Yamato!"

Muttering a prayer, he turned round and smiled. "Yes?"

"Do help me handle the butler. I think I see him coming towards us." True enough; a tall elegantly dressed man was smiling as he waved, walking at a speed far too speedy for someone his age. "Kira! Stop staring into- yes, I know Maria - space and attend– Nicole I know, of course they are a great pair - to him!" Lacus never got the chance to finish her next sentence as another bunch of young maids scuttled through the door and to her.

"Mr. Yamato! I have a brilliant idea!" the butler boomed, clasping Kira's shoulders in a tight grip.

It was such a scene that greeted Miri and Dearka as they entered the servants' quarters. Dearka groaned and closed his eyes in shame and guilt as words like 'Athrun and Cagalli as a pair?', 'I never thought so!' and 'We thought to let them kiss?' flittered around the room. Miri smirked victoriously, throwing a look full of 'I knew it!' towards his direction.

"Great job!" Yzak hooted in laughter, enjoying the spectacle.

* * *

Four months had passed since her visit to PLANT, four long and busy months. The council still had her going on dinner dates with the bachelors, talking about those faggots, she had a meeting with the council in ten minutes to talk just about them. 

The intercom beeped then, and already in quite a foul mood she barked out, "What?"

"Miss Athha," Miri's voice buzzed over the intercom. "Mr. Jennings on the line to talk to you again."

A smile crept over her face at the mention of the name and Cagalli replied in a much elated voice. "Okay, put him over Miri!"

"Oink," the voice over the line squeaked.

Cagalli chuckled, replying. "Your greetings change every week, Jennings. I'm getting quite sick of it. How about a moan next time? Should prove quite interesting. I could hang up on you and bar your line."

"I took time out of my busy schedule all the way in PLANT just to call you and this is how you repay me," Athrun chided, swinging his chair round.

"Yeah, and I took time out of _my_ busy schedule to answer your call." Both leaders shared a laugh, each unknowingly trying their best to think of ways to prolong the conversation.

"Time flies doesn't it?" Athrun sighed, as he flipped through his calendar. "In a blink of any eye, it's already December.'"

"More like I'd have to get married soon…" Cagalli mumbled, flicking an irritated glare at Kisaka who breezed past her office at that moment, tapping his watch reminding her of the meeting.

"You said something?"

"Nothing that concerns you." she snapped, trying her best to ignore Kisaka who now stood outside her glass panels.

"Ohhh! Someone is in a bad mood!" he replied in a sing-song voice, laughing as she muttered an obscene word.

"I refuse to beat the pulp out of you when I see you again."

"Oh so you do miss me!" Athrun cooed. "You can't wait to see me again!"

"I do not!" Cagalli screeched over the phone, face a bright shade of red. "Though, I'm not worth missing anyway."

"I missed you…" he replied softly and earnestly, momentarily rendering her speechless.

Not once in their four months of conversations over the phone did he ever once express such sincerity. Sure, Athrun was handsome, an undisputable fact. After all, she had long given up trying to convince herself otherwise. Cagalli swallowed hard, feeling the blood rush up her head which in turn flooded her cheeks. If only he knew how self contradicting she was herself.

_She hated _and_ liked him? That didn't even make sense to her._

Opening her mouth to reply, she was interrupted when Kisaka entered the room, reminding her loudly about the meeting. Athrun strained his ears picking out bits and pieces of the heated exchange like marriage, bachelors, could care less, git and council.

"I-I have to go," she huffed; eyeing Kisaka's retreating back with distaste.

"So do I," he replied, signing an invitation card and tossing it into the pile beside his left arm. "I'll call you soon. How about tonight?"

"Hmmm," she pondered aloud, opening her organizer. Hopes of getting a decent rest and some more time with Athrun were dashed when she viewed the bold letters written on the white paper.

'REMEMBER, DINNER WITH A BACHELOR OF YOUR CHOICE TONIGHT. DON'T YOU DARE REFUSE. KISAKA.'

"I think not. I've got things going on," Cagalli growled, tearing the page off the organizer and crushing it savagely. "Talk to you tomorrow. Duty calls."

With the line dead and a meeting to rush for, Cagalli could hardly suppress the idea of destroying her office through various measures. Throwing the chair through the glass panels seemed to her as the best resort, so far. Smirking at the thought of deducting bonuses from several ministers, especially Kisaka, brightened up her day as she strode out her office.

* * *

"Too short…" Cagalli drawled as the screen flashed and another slide took its place, this time displaying a man posing beside a yacht. 

Again she shook her head. "What a poser, too cocky, next…"

A man with teeth that Cagalli cringed at flashed across the screen. His hair was… it looked like Athrun's hair… Hope lit up on all ministers present when she failed to dismiss the candidate promptly unlike the rest.

Their hopes as fast as it came, went.

"Next…" she said, flipping through the files before her with a new ferocity.

"You have already viewed three quarters of the men we have flashed for you." Kisaka said, eyes furrowing. Motioning for the lights to be switched on again, he spoke with a new urgency. "What exactly are you looking for, Cagalli? If you specified what characteristics you are searching for in a man, we won't have to hold such meetings as often. I know you don't like them."

Not thinking about what she was saying the sentence spilled out, "I want someone like Z-" When it finally registered in her mind what she was about to say, it was far too late - she had aroused the interest of all the seated in the room.

"Yes?" Kisaka prompted.

"Nothing. It was a random thought."

Cagalli barely paid attention yet again as a sermon was issued from Kisaka's lips coupled with the inputs the ministers added in occasionally. What exactly was she looking for in a man? Or more accurately, why in the world was comparing every candidate to Athrun. It wasn't just about the way they looked, in the past four months. Cagalli had been guilty of comparing their mannerisms and actions to Athrun.

They never smiled as genuinely as Athrun, their eyes didn't hold the same warmth, their voice never held the same deep and alluring baritone of Athrun's, they never bothered listening to her unlike Athrun… The list just went on.

No way… she couldn't!

"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Cagalli yelled suddenly, shooting out of her chair, shocking all the ministers and even Kisaka who halted his speech, unused to such an authoritative tone from Cagalli. "I WANT ALL MY APPOINTMENTS CANCELLED TODAY AND NO ONE IS TO DISTURB ME."

The office was deadly silent, even with the hundreds of working personnel currently in the room when she briskly exited the board room and into the lift. There wasn't a single soul who had not heard her voice, and she was positive no one would dare intrude on the much need space and privacy she had to have. If any did, she would just enjoy mutilating them.

Stripping her uniform and donning on more casual and sporty attire, she entered the empty training room and began pummeling the punching bag with punches and kicks. Minutes passed and slowly the kicks and punches ceased and before she could even comprehend her actions, she found herself hugging the punch bag, half panting and crying.

Cagalli knew the signs; she had seen those months before.

Cagalli knew he meant every word he said, she knew he was hell bent on attaining her.

Cagalli knew they would never work out even if she liked him very much, and tried.

Cagalli knew a lot of things…

_She knew she had unknowingly fallen in love with Athrun Zala…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Yes, it's finally said and done with, the moment I think most of you have been waiting for? I hope I didn't turn it into a cheesy moment and made you all wish to destroy me utterly. May this have been satisfactory, and last you a tad longer too as I'm going to go on a short break to compete in a contest for AsuCaga writers on LJ. **

**Thanks to my beloved beta, you deserve a hamper!**

**Wish me luck :D**

**No the break won't be long. However, I wonder how Cagalli's going to ever face Athrun again, will things change? Or will they just end up snogging each other.**

**Review and feedback to me, they make me happy and complete my day. How was this chapter to you? Did you feel I could have left out something? Or have I done a poor job at her realization of love?**


	7. Feverish

Disclaimer: I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for my plot line.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Seven, piping hot from the computer.

* * *

**Feverish**

It had to be a bad dream, realizing she had fallen in love unknowingly with the egoistic, disgusting, flirtatious, sarcastic, clever, handsome and seductive Athrun Zala. Sitting aboard Orb's renowned airlines with over twenty body guards beside, in front and behind her, Cagalli felt constrained. Did she need so many escorts; it wasn't as if someone would bomb her. What a pain…

"What are you doing Miri?" Cagalli asked, astounded as her secretary placed her novel down and hastily wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"It's sad," she sniffed, patting the cover of the novel and flipping the book to its back where the summary was written. "I was at the part where the heroine found out she loved the protagonist but couldn't be together as she and him belonged to different societies. Not forgetting, she also had conflicting feelings towards him as she hated and loved him, so for being so nasty to him all the time, he gave up in the end and didn't believe her proclamation of love."

Cagalli choked on her soda as the words Miri had said tearfully, registered fully in her brain. It had to be coincidental, everything about the book's plot. Grabbing the book and ignoring Miri's cry of surprise, her eyes skimmed through the summary.

'_Jake Hocking was an aristocrat, handsome, tall and oozed with a boyish charm that no women could find irresistible. Working as a spy for the crown, he was given the task of seducing the daughter of an Earl who was suspected of betraying them._

_Enter Cassandra Taliesin, she unsettled his rouge heart, exposed his identity and repelled all the amorous advances he made to her. _

_Cassandra hated, feared and couldn't help but loved the roguish man. She was cursed she knew, but with societies prejudices and betrayal awaiting them at every corner, can love really conquer all? What about Jake's subsequent rejection? Is there something more…?'_

Miri sighed, "Miss Athha, could you kindly return my book now?" slowly prying Cagalli's death-like grip from her paperback novel.

For another fifteen minutes, Miri continued reading her novel, while Cagalli gnawed her nails. The whole idea of being somewhat having a portion of her life identical to a _romantic, soppy paperback novel_ was nauseating enough. She certainly hoped the chain of events that transpired in such a book wouldn't happen on her.

"Burn it."

Miri still captivated by the novel jerked her eyes away from the pages, confused. "I'm sorry Miss Athha? Burn what?"

"The book, burn the book." Cagalli replied, buckling her belt as the pilot announced their arrival to PLANT. Her tone and amiable expression rivaled a shock and amused expression Miri had. She was definite the Representative didn't say… burn the book right?

Cagalli rolled her eyes, half turning such that she was looking straight into Miri's eyes. "You heard me Miri, burn it, or surrender it to me later when we arrive at PLANT."

"But why?" exclaimed an incredulous Miri as she hastily buckled her belt under the air stewardess instructions. "It's just a book, there's no political agenda here and it's really nice Miss Athha. Just look at the cover!" Cagalli coughed nervously as the picture of a half naked man and a woman in lingerie was pushed into her face. "You get the picture right? So I'll just give it to you to read… but do remember to return it to me! I'm stuck at the climax…" Miri pouted, placing the book on Cagalli's table hesitantly.

Cagalli flipped to a page randomly, reading it. Immediately she slammed the book shut, gasping. "I'm not reading it!"

Miri laughed, evilly tapping the book with her fingernail. "Oh you would like to read that part carefully, it's very steamy. You will enjoy this book alright, trust me. You can't marry without at least having some sort of knowledge about 'it'. Take this as a preparation for your future life as a married woman." By now, Cagalli was blushing madly, too embarrassed to reply.

"No worries, I know it's the material you're afraid of reading, you don't have to read if that's the case." Miri added on airily, knowing how Cagalli's reply would be.

Indeed, not failing her predictions, Cagalli shouted back hotly, "I'd read it! Who said I was afraid!"

Miri nodded innocently, giggling within as Cagalli shoved the book forcefully into her coat.

* * *

A giant machine filled the open space in the middle of the room as noises of explosions and robotic movements streamed out faintly. Soon the noises faded to a stop and with a soft whoosh, the door swung open. 

Athrun walked out calmly, arranging his uniform as a sliver haired man exited too, growling. Stopping mid way to the door, Athrun yawned.

"Thanks for the game Yzak, I had fun."

Dearka walked in at that precise moment, just in time to catch the flailing hands of his friend who screamed curses and tried throwing punches towards Athrun's retreating back.

"He yawned! Did you see that? He yawned! As if fighting with me was a bore Dearka! ARGHHH!"

"Okay, okay, remember the high blood pressure buddy..."

"He's baiting me! He's baiting me!"

Athrun smiled as he closed the door, sometimes, irritating Yzak just to get a kick out of him could be pleasurable. His buttons were just so readable and easy to push.

"Chairman Zala," a maid smiled coyly, bowing. "phone from Miss Athha's private line."

"Thank you, Lisa." he smiled back in reply, receiving the phone from him.

"Cagalli?"

A man sniggered in the background, still laughing as he answered "Yes?"

"Who's this?" Athrun asked, tone now carrying a strict edge to it. "State your purpose and why do you have Miss Athha's phone?"

"It's Kira and stating my purpose?" another burst of laughter. "Well, I'm informing you of Cagalli's arrival to your country in less than day. She's on the shuttle as I speak now."

"Oh," Athrun replied, smiling nervously, loosening his collar.

"How did you know this number? It's her private line." Kira asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing when Athrun began saying 'err'. "Are you harassing my sister?"

"No!" Athrun yelled, pacing the length of the Persian carpet he had in his room. "I won't ever do that!"

"Better not…" he mumbled.

"So, bye?"

"Bye Athrun."

"Wait!" Athrun yelled back into the phone, hoping Kira had not hung up.

"Yes?"

"In a day? You said Cagalli's coming in a day!" Athrun who was now reading the date of his invitation card, stiffened when Kira replied with an affirmative yes.

"You see," Kira paused. "you're invitation for Cagalli to attend the Christmas Gala held in PLANT was very well received by the council. They were the ones who insisted she arrive earlier. Courtesy or something along the lines of that."

"But I haven't prepared anything?" he replied, shoving a hair through his hair, exasperated. He had to coordinate her lounging, schedule, keep her occupied, survey the construction and décor of the gala… and the amount of paper work to be done…

"This isn't a good time Kira, I'm very busy and you know Cagalli, she never sits still for a moment."

"No worries!" his friend replied cheerfully, "Cagalli as tradition, brought along a handful of paper work herself, she was mentioning her desire to avoid you till the big day itself."

"How marvelous." Athrun replied sarcastically, he hoped such a course of action wasn't inspired by him. He didn't anger her, did he? "She's positive about this plan of hers?"

"Ditto!" Kira replied happily. "Don't worry she won't physically torment you, it's just psychologically. Apologize and it would be fine… Oops! I have to go, see you soon."

The line clicked and Athrun groaned aloud, putting down the phone.

This meant coffee and a lot of overtime for him and his staff. The last visit she had, he hadn't been able to plan her schedule, now after months of deliberation, and he still seemed to meet incidents, which hindered him from planning her schedule. He just wanted a chance to exhibit the positive points his country had.

"Damn it, damn it all." Athrun mumbled, sweeping his folders of unread work aside. Giving himself a minute to compose himself, he activated a black plug. Ten over faces flickered onto a black screen before him and greeted him.

"Directors," he addressed them with an apologetic visage. "I regret having to ask this of you, but I would have to ask the departments under you to work doubly hard and fast to arrange and coordinate the preparations for the Gala. All will be duly paid for their hard work."

* * *

Lacus stood up happily from her seat when an entourage of body guards and Cagalli exited the plane. She had been waiting for the past hour, planning how she could create more opportunities for Athrun and Cagalli. They would be such an adorable pair indeed! 

"Miss Athha!" Lacus sang out, grinning when Cagalli left her body guards and approached her. "Welcome to PLANT."

"Ah, thanks." she grunted, slipping off her shades.

Lacus continued smiling and raised a hand initiating a handshake with Cagalli. But with an alarming speed, two ladies who had stood behind Cagalli grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Unhand her at once Julia and Julian stop glaring at her!" Cagalli snapped, smacking both of the ladies on their arms. Turning to Lacus, still perturbed at how she could still be smiling, Cagalli apologized.

"The assassination didn't rub off well on them; they're suspicious of every PLANT citizen. I'm very sorry Lacus."

"It's alright," Lacus laughed, rubbing her wrist. "I understand their concerns; I assure you such a mistake would not repeat itself again."

"Duh." Julia and Julian chorused, only to bow their heads in shame as Cagalli shot them a furious glare.

"You two severely overstep your boundaries; Lacus here is at least a few ranks above you. Apologize immediately!"

Lacus shook her head, waving aside their apologies while Cagalli sighed, casting one last apologetic smile to Lacus before she was led to the black jaguar.

"Remind me why I bothered hiring you both in the first place." Cagalli growled, rubbing her eyes as she read the document on her lap. "Talking back to superiors, being rude and arrogant, I have half a mind to send you both back."

"No! We're sorry Miss Athha!" the two ladies chorused, regret reflecting in their eyes. "We promise to change our ways!"

"Right." she replied unconvinced. She knew they were worried about her and more often than not risked their lives for her, but it seemed the more worried they were for her, their approach towards other individuals worsened.

Nicol smiled despite the situation as Cagalli rattled on about their poor attitudes and the two ladies, Julia and Julian simultaneously replied. They looked alike, sporting a spiky black hairdo and dressed in cargo pants and a simple tee. If his assumptions weren't wrong, they had to be feminists as well. Maybe he could befriend them; it wouldn't hurt to have more friends.

"We do not like Chairman Zala, Princess." Julia frowned, she nudged Julian who nodded and voiced her agreements. "We think he wishes you harm princess. It is best we raise our guard against him."

All thoughts of befriending the two ladies disintegrated when Nicol heard such a remark. It gave him much satisfaction to see Cagalli slap both her bodyguards with the folder she held onto. There were more exclamations of 'sorry' and a more livid Cagalli.

"Zala has issues with me, but I assure you both, he doesn't wish me any harm at all." she huffed, gesturing at herself. "He's kept me in one piece the last time and now he still does, so quit the prattle and don't let me catch you both mishandling him."

"But… Princess!" they both chorused.

"Oh do shut up," she barked back, flipping through the folder more violently. "and stop calling me Princess, its Miss Athha!"

"Yes, Miss Athha!"

* * *

It didn't settle well with her that she had been forced by the people she had least expected to. Arriving in PLANT before the celebrations and telling her that she should wear a dress at all times before him? Cagalli laughed as she ascended the stairs of the Zala mansion, like hell she would wear a dress. 

The thought of seeing Athrun again after four months, excited and instilled a thrilling feeling of fear in her. Not to mention her discovery of the conflicting emotions she had towards him. At such a thought, she paused, suddenly dreading meeting him. Cagalli really didn't want him to realize that she… she shuddered, refusing to even think of the word.

"Cagalli!" a male voice called out. She glanced up gasping as a tired looking Athrun smiled weakly, beckoning her up the stairs and into his room.

The room was dark, though it was day and she couldn't help but linger by the door, uncertain. Athrun was busy clearing his desk, removing unwanted scraps of papers and tidying the area round his table.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologized, crushing a piece of paper. "I haven't had time to tidy all of which you see now." Still silent, Cagalli walked towards the couch at the far end of the room, sitting down beside a tower of folders.

"You have been well I hope?" There was a clatter of pens as she watched him bend down and pick them. "Cagalli?"

"I'm fine." The reply was short and abrupt.

"You're still angry I see." He sighed, back still turned to her. "Pray tell me what I've done this time."

"Nothing." Was Cagalli's answer as she fixed her attention on the folders beside her. Her eyes widened a fraction as one caught her attention.

Athrun paused in his tidying as a pounding headache assaulted him and momentarily knocked the air out f him. There was a rustle of paper and he glanced towards her direction. The results were instantaneous, the headache was forgotten and through the hazy pain he was before her in a stride.

"This," he hissed dangerously, snatching the folder out of her hands. "is information you do not read."

"Why not?" challenged Cagalli, standing to meet him eye for eye.

He hadn't slept since two nights ago and coupled with the increased pounding of his headache, patience wasn't a virtue he thought he would have. Breathing in deeply, he constantly reminded himself that it would not fare well on him to lose his temper. He forced a strained smile onto his tired features, and leaned in.

"Naughty girls get punished," he blew gently on the shell of her ear, smirking as she trembled. "but good girls," he paused again and nibbled her ear. "get rewarded."

"Touch me again, and I hold no responsibility of any injuries you might have." Cagalli spoke with an eerie calmness. The composure she showed was not what he expected, but again, she was always full of surprises.

Athrun would not have released her if not for the waves of dizziness and nausea that crashed down on him. He stumbled and would have fallen if not for Cagalli who caught him. Her worried features swam in and out of view, her mouth opened and closed, but he could not hear a thing.

"Mother?" he whispered, blinking several times as Cagalli's face changed to Lenore Zala's visage and then back Cagalli's face again. "Ca- Mother?"

"Dammit, I'm not your mother!" Cagalli huffed, heaving and pulling him to the bed she spotted in his darkened room. "First you try molesting me and then next you-" she yelped, and narrowly side stepped a pile of books by his bed. "faint on me! You need a maid desperately Zala."

"I've been a good boy…" he mumbled, weakly resisting the blankets thrown onto him by Cagalli. Ignoring his senseless prattle, she smoothed back his fringe and laid a hand onto his forehead.

"You're burning!" she cried out, turning towards the door but returning, placing her cool hand upon his cheek. "I'll be back."

"No…" Athrun moaned, his hands outstretched. "Mother…"

"I'm not your mother!" Cagalli screeched as she rummaged through his closet for a piece of cloth. He moaned aloud again, clutching his head as a more frantic Cagalli muttered angrily. "Don't blame me for the pain, I can't find anything decent in that closet of yours!"

There was a polite knock, and she screamed for the person to enter. A slightly shaken butler stepped through the open doorway cautiously approaching her. "Miss Athha?"

"Ah yes! Just the person I need right now… Ste-, Pete, err… Walter?"

"It's Barkley, Miss Athha." He smiled reassuringly. Cagalli nodded sheepishly before jumping to her feet and pulling him roughly to Athrun's bedside. With a tsk, he swiftly clapped his hands, gently pushed her out of the way and made way for the entourage of maids that entered.

"Barkley," she snapped, irritated that nothing was being done to soothe the discomfort Athrun was experiencing. "what the hell is going on? Could you please _direct_ them to the patient?"

"Soon Miss Athha," the butler smiled, winking at the maids who giggled and filed out of the room. "we will be leaving you to your own devices now. Good evening." The door closed and then the sound of a lock being turned into place rang out.

They had to be kidding! Cagalli gaped, half expecting the door to reopen and be told that it had been a stupid prank. The reason was that she couldn't and wouldn't expect such a display of mannerisms from them. Leaving Athrun in the lurch and with especially with someone with the likes of her? She flung open the toilet door and swore obscenities under breath as she dipped the cloth in the cool water.

"The whole lot of them can go burn in hell for all I care."

Squeezing the cloth dry fiercely, Cagalli proceeded to attend to Athrun. He trashed, moaned and had a knack of kicking off the blankets she had over him. He was a chore to look after as she changed the cloth on his forehead, slapping his legs when he kicked them, trying to shrug off the blanket.

"Be still you ingrate, I'm trying to help you sweat it out."

"Mother…" he moaned yet again, deliriously grabbing the hand she had poised over his chest. "I've missed you so much."

Cagalli sighed; nodding as she patted his head, pushing back the hair he had covering his eyes. She never knew what it was like having a mother, but judging by the number of times he had called for her, Cagalli understood their bond must have been strong. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak, but she really had no experience with mothers at all!

"Err, I missed you too?"

Athrun smiled as he closed his eyes in bliss and sank further into the cushion pillow. "Don't go…"

"Not like I have a choice." Mumbled Cagalli as she slouched into a chair, picking up the documents scattered round her feet.

The hours flew by fast as she tended to both Athrun and his room. Her hands and feet hurt, but with each passing hour, her frustration had given way to the worry and exhaustion. Her hands hurt from all the wringing of the cloth she had done and her feet ached from the constant pacing and standing.

"I need a break Zala, for once, I wish you hale and hearty once again." Cagalli rested her head onto the bed, exhaling a peaceful sigh. "You scare me when I wished I felt indifference and you say the most unusual things that make me laugh."

She sniggered into the white covers as Athrun's repeated whispers of 'mother' floated back into her memory. If only Cagalli knew that the topic regarding Athrun's mother was one avoided and hushed up in the Zala mansion. Like the rest of the world, Cagalli had been told that Lenore Zala had passed away. But that folder… her eyes swiveled, to the manila folder on the table.

She knew what she saw… before it had been snatched from her grasp. The thought of what this meant boggled her, and with an uneasy feeling in her gut she leaned back against the chair and slept.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm busier with work than I expected to be, I apologize to all who wish to catch me by the neck and squeeze all the live blood from me. I understand this chapter was a horrible, disgusting and boring one. My thoughts are everywhere, and I sneak during work to type this, so any typos or whatsoever, please ignore them, my beta reader is also away.**

**Angst and drama in the next few chapters, Cagalli and Athrun are going to be on a roller coaster. To compensate for my lack of a good chapter this round, here is a preview.**

**So comment and review, affirm my worst fears that I did a bad job for this chapter, or whatever tit and tat that entered your minds as you read this chapter.**

**Preview**

"_Don't cry…" Athrun plead. He moved forward attempting to comfort her but she stopped him, throwing him a look of contempt and utter loathing. Tears clouded her vision and the feeling of stupidity and humiliation washed over her._

"_Don't come any closer you bastard! Don't you understand English!" Cagalli had begun inching to the door. "I never cry! Never! No one ever made me cry, no matter how horrible the things they said. Only you!" She cried out, hands searching for the door knob behind her. "I hate you for evoking such a response from me. I hate you Zala! I hate you! Did you hear that!" Cagalli screamed the sentence, roughly rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand._


	8. She never cries

Disclaimer: I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for my plot line.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Eight, piping hot from the computer.

* * *

**She never cries**

The days passed in a blur, Athrun had Cagalli fully occupied with activities and tours. She never saw him after his illness, the doors had been opened sometime in the morning and she recalled herself being gently cradled in someone's arms and placed in a fluffy bed. She had stopped asking where he was or what he was doing, three days of being told the same excuses seemed too much of a coincidence to her.

The three days had been sinful, doing nothing except playing, eating and then more playing. Representatives or in her case, a leader really shouldn't have any time for fun and play. She knew better then to get use to such a lifestyle, but really who wouldn't love the idea of playing everyday for the rest of their lives.

"Miss Athha, here." Miri, who sat beside her, passed over a thick stack of papers reminding Cagalli of her duty. "No slacking…"

"What's my schedule today?" She asked, scribbling a note across the bottom of a policy recently submitted.

Miri rummaged through the pile of paper she had with her and carefully extracted a crumpled invitation card. Cagalli recognized the paper, and she definitely recognized the handwriting.

"Didn't I throw that into the wastebasket about five days ago?"

"Without this Miss Athha, we are not going anyway today." Miri sighed as Cagalli returned an expression of ignorance to her. "It's the Christmas ball today, Miss Athha."

"That's impossible." Cagalli replied, flipping open her organizer and pointing to a following date. "It's on the 26 of December!"

There was more flipping as Miri systematically extracted folders and more papers from the bag beside her crossed legs. Cagalli chewed on the end of her pen as she awaited the confirmation, the last thing she needed was to be entirely unprepared for a ball. There was her speech to finish, and not wishing to sound incompetent, she hadn't mentioned to Miri that she had yet to finish it.

"It's…" Miri squint her eyes against the words on the paper. "Seven in the evening, Chairman Zala would be personally taking you to the ball. Citizens and officers would all be present; a live broadcast would be available in Orb and PLANT."

"What time is it now?"

"Three in the afternoon Miss Athha."

Cagalli was up from her chair in a flash, picking the black diskette from her wallet, she threw it before her startled secretary. "This, before seven, it must be done. I'll go change now." Without waiting for a reply she jogged towards the closed door.

"But, Miss Athha!" Miri yelled back, relieved that the blond princess had stopped and was listening to her. "You need help in dressing!"

"Never mind!" she replied, scowling as the image of a dress floated into her mind. "I can do it myself!"

It was four hours and ten minutes later, when Athrun Zala decked out in his formal attire moved away from the stairs and turned to a troubled Miri. "Are you sure she said she would attend?"

"Yes, Chairman Zala, she rejected my offer to help dress her." She replied, crossing her fingers behind her that Cagalli had not given them the slip again. She had done that ever since the need to wear a dress for special occasions was imposed on her. "I'm sure she would be down soon." Miri quipped unconvincingly.

Athrun nodded and seated himself into the couch by the door; did women need that much time just to dress? He had taken an hour or so, much longer than his usual timing, but what exactly was she doing with four hours?

Fifteen minutes later, with a close to hysteria Miri and a last glance at the clock, Athrun stood up advancing the stairs. There was no telling what Cagalli was up to, she could have ran away, fell asleep, decided to spend the night in a tree, or worse, burned her dress.

"Chairman Zala!" Miri cried out, running to the foot of the stairs. "You can't go up there!"

"Damn straight you can't." Muttered a voice Athrun knew too well. "Quit looking at me!"

Athrun wanted to look, hell; he wanted to look at her forever and ever. Cagalli was dressed in a red gown that glittered under the faintest light, he could see the lipstick she had applied and all the other make-up women used to beautify themselves. He didn't know much about cosmetics or perfume, but the moment she descended the stairs, Athrun knew he couldn't and wouldn't fall for another.

Cagalli was feeling very uncomfortable, she wasn't use to wearing dresses and make-up, and she most certainly wasn't use to the stares of a full blooded man. Kira mentioned in the past that beautiful women had a way with men; they mesmerized men. Right now, Athrun looked like one. A thrill of immense satisfaction and pride welled up within her, she didn't know why but it just felt great to have such an effect on him.

"Miri stop looking so grieved, I _dressed up_ didn't I?" her secretary nodded, still skeptical that Cagalli was real. "Zala, I'm waiting!" Cagalli hollered slipping into her high heels.

It was five minutes later when a madly smiling Zala and a dazzlingly dressed and irritated Cagalli was escorted out the front door by Miri. She watch with much amusement as her leader wobbled and stumbled over the high heels, but frowned when an obscene word was mumbled by her. Miri giggled as Athrun offered to help her but was rudely rejected. The scene repeated itself till she entered the jaguar. Miri closed the door and with a squeal launched a fist into the air.

* * *

Cagalli hated balls, she hated long speeches and she hated the gorgeous Athrun Zala seated beside her. He was breath taking, the uniform, the manners and his charming smile. She was tempted time and time again by his smirks and the light touches he gave her arm, to break into a radiant smile. If this was what a date felt, Cagalli was sure she would have confessed her growing affections for him. 

But this wasn't a date and so forcing her face into a calm expression, she rejected the notion that love could ever exist between the two of them. It didn't matter if he loved her or if she did, well… it just wouldn't work out!

"Getting bored?" Athrun whispered, leaning slightly towards her.

"No." she replied, and then added on hastily. "Stop talking to me."

"Why not?" He replied, looking around them. "We're in the private spectator's seat. _No one_ can see what you or I am doing."

"No one?"

"Not a single soul." Athrun under the impression that she might allow him a few advances was taken aback when she kicked off her high heel shoes and moved her chair at least a few feet away from him.

"Stay _away_ from me."

It paid off not telling her how she spurred him on by actually resisting him. A band had begun playing and through the curtain he could see couples dancing across the parquet floor. The spectator's stand wasn't big, he concluded standing from his chair, and neither was it small too. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him, but he smiled back, extending a hand. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

She wanted to say 'no', but that confounded smile of his, the music and lighting made her reply with a breathy 'yes'. Hopefully he hadn't heard the way she replied, it irked her horribly to be caught acting like a dreamy schoolgirl on her first prom.

"Take off your shoes." Cagalli snapped, wiggling her toes for him to get her meaning across.

He slipped them off, and with a predatory smile engaged her with a strong arm to her waist and her hand in his. She on the other hand was obviously shaken by his sudden movement, and faltered when he moved in tune to the slow music.

"Let's play musical questions." He spoke softly.

"What's that?" she replied suspiciously. It was Christmas and a festive holiday she enjoyed the most, she wasn't going to give him a chance of spoiling it for her. "It better be decent."

"Oh it is…" he twirled her and pressed her closer to him. "I'll ask you a question and you must answer truthfully, and you can ask me a question and I will answer it truthfully."

There was silence as Cagalli thought it over, she had some pressing questions plus the ball itself was boring. There wasn't any harm, unless he started asking the ones she deemed personal. "Fine." She replied. "But only five questions! Each!"

"Who took your first kiss?"

There was an indignant gasp and Athrun had to tighten his hold on her as Cagalli sought a way to break through his grasp. "That's a personal question!" she scowled, wishing she brought the blade Kisaka had entrusted to her when she had been _forced_ into the shuttle.

"Not really," he smirked, dipping her as the band struck a high tune. "you have the chance of asking me one too. Now answer, I'm dying to hear it." He lifted her again and they resumed their swaying.

There was a reason why her blade was missed; she just wanted a projectile sharp enough to be able to embed itself within his conceited face! The nerve and ego of the man was unbelievable, he bloody knew who took it. Fine, if this was what he had in mind, she would play along.

"Gregory Hirano, a very fine man who I knew from my Father's friends, he was given the permission to court me when I was near fourteen. He was a muscular and handsome man, intellectual and had-"

"You're lying." Athrun interrupted, smiling sweetly as Cagalli returned an equally sweet smile whilst shaking her head. "I was the first."

"You think so?" Cagalli laughed, internally seething with anger over his assumptions. Even if they were right, the egoistic personality within him was repulsive. She needed to exaggerate a little more. "Well, of course he was a much better kisser, his lips were as smooth as marble and when he used the tongue and all its was just…" she trailed off biting her lip as the expression on Athrun's face took a three hundred and sixty degrees turn.

"He used his tongue?" There was a sharp edge to his question and Cagalli was hard pressed not to squeal victoriously.

"One question at a time, it's my turn now…"

Athrun cursed his impatience, and sulked watching her screw her face into one of hard concentration. He could kiss her now, prove his experience over that measly Gregory guy, but that would just disrupt the game they played. He intended to use his five questions carefully. Damn, and she had just tricked him into asking an irrelevant question.

"I want an honest answer." She grinned, but paused as a loose strand of hair fell into her eyes. Athrun was fast, pushing the strand of blond hair behind her ear. His fingers traced the shell of her ear before he dropped them to his sides and gently cradled her free hand back into his palms. There was an awkward silence as Cagalli coughed uncomfortably and murmured how the air conditioning seemed to have broken down.

"You were saying…" he prompted her, voice husky.

"I want an honest answer!" she snapped, furious with herself for blushing. The git was a rake; he just couldn't keep his hands to himself! "Do you think I look fat in this gown?"

Cagalli waited, she knew he would tell her seriously his judgment. He wouldn't laugh at her, he wouldn't dare.

But Athrun laughed, he laughed loudly, and Cagalli burned in embarrassment. She clamped her hand over his mouth, dragging him to the curtain and parting it till it was possible to peep through. Most of the crowd had their heads turned towards them and she pulled them both from curtain glowering at him.

"What's so funny, just answer the question!" she slapped his arm and tensed as he swept her into another dance. He seemed to have controlled his laughter, but his shoulder still trembled now and then. "Oh forget I asked it! You're being insufferable again."

"No," Athrun choked a little, smiling. "Sorry about that, I just didn't think you would ask such a question. It was unexpected." He cleared his throat, and allowed the music's soothing tunes to smoothen her ruffled feathers. "I think you look ravishing." She snorted and looked away, he went on unaffected. "You reminded me of angels I could only dream in dreams and filled out the gown so fully it was hard for a man like me to not stare. I felt like having my way with you on the stairs, in the car and right now."

Cagalli paled, her eyes were wide with shock and for a moment Athrun wondered fearfully if she would faint. "Having my way with you?" she whispered, her whole face reddening under an emotion she couldn't describe. Part excitement, alarm, or was it lust?

"Yes, of course I could elaborate." He grinned seductively. "I could use either theory or my practical knowledge. How about I choose one of the two for you?"

"Next question!"

"Were you lying about Gregory Hirano, there is no Gregory Hirano. I took your first kiss didn't I?" he sighed as Cagalli continued to shake her head and deny the obvious. "Be truthful Cagalli, it isn't fair if you cheat. This game can't go on then."

She tightened her grip on his fingers, cutting off the blood circulation for a few seconds. He would have howled in pain if she did not release her tight grip and with a slight cock of her head, biting out a fierce 'yes'. Immediately his arrogant smirk was in place, the night couldn't get better!

"Are you having issues with the council over marriage?" she asked as they swayed a little too close to the pair of chairs.

Athrun tugged her away from the chairs, amused over her questions. None of them were personal. "Yes, I'm afraid so. There seems to be a slight disagreement over whom I should be courting and whom I should not. Are you sure you're not going to ask me anything personal?"

Taking the chance given to her, she popped the one question that had plagued her for the three days.

"I've watched the news." Cagalli replied, digging her foot into the ground and stopping their dance. "I've read the news." Something in her tone and facial expression told Athrun this wasn't going to be a topic he would like. "What really happened to your mother?"

A guarded look appeared on Athrun's face and he distanced himself from her. The jovial mood was now gone, replaced by a more serious and morose atmosphere. "She died, that's all you need to know."

"I know what I saw!" she shouted, oblivious to the thin ice she was treading on. "You were posing beside her and the date-"

"It doesn't matter!" he replied angrily, cutting her off with a wave. "You didn't see anything, and it's not your business to pry. Stay out of my family business."

That shut Cagalli up, she controlled her anger by deterring her mind from his piercing stare and counted from one to twenty. She knew he was right, it really wasn't her place to ask, but she knew, she was confident that Lenore Zala never died. If she had seen correctly, Lenore now currently resided in a country house just off the coast. It was deserted, and the backdrop Athrun had posed in with her was one of the sea and sand.

"I was just curious…" she mumbled, putting on her shoes.

Athrun shook his head furiously, eyes narrowed to silts. "You always are, why can't you just be satisfied with knowing what people have told you! Don't you have a mother? What's so damn bloody special about mine? Just leave her alone and stop asking about her!" There was silence as Cagalli slowly stood from the chair numbly. But he wasn't finished. "It was probably curiosity that did your father in, if it wasn't because of your curious nature, he wouldn't have died!"

He didn't mean to shout, but he did. He was just sick of people butting their heads into his family, sick of the paparazzi comparing him to his father and sick of the word 'curiosity'. Anger won over his good sense and without thinking of the words he would say, he had unintentionally hurt her.

"Don't cry…" Athrun plead. He moved forward attempting to comfort her but she stopped him, throwing him a look of contempt and utter loathing. Tears clouded her vision and the feeling of stupidity and humiliation washed over her.

"Stay where you are!"

Still Athrun moved, and she shrieked at him.

"Don't come any closer you bastard! Don't you understand English!" Cagalli had begun inching to the door. "I never cry! Never! No one ever made me cry, no matter how horrible the things they said. Only you!" She cried out, hands searching for the door knob behind her. "I hate you for evoking such a response from me. I hate you Zala! I hate you! Did you hear that!" Cagalli screamed the sentence, roughly rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand. Without warning she jerked the door open and ran out.

"Cagalli!"

There was a loud crash and Athrun who had not been in time to warn her cringed at the sight. Plates scattered the ground, some broken and others shielded by the carpet, unharmed. Both the waiter and Cagalli groaned as each tried to stand. People had begun murmuring, and out of no where sprinted out two ladies and Kira. They paid no heed to him, instead cast Cagalli a worried look.

That was when it hit them hard, she was crying.

Kira was first, muttering a stern 'take her away' and with slow and steady steps, he cornered Athrun back into the room. He had seen his best friend in an angry or depressed mood, but he had never seen such a fierce amount of rage in his friend's eyes. Therefore when they were both alone, he steeled himself.

Kira did not disappoint him, the fist that plowed into his face took his breath with it and had him gasping on the floor. Groaning with pain, he hardly registered the hands that gripped his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do to my sister!" Kira hollered, pulling and pushing Athrun into the wall as he spoke. The plan on match making both Athrun and Cagalli had long been forgotten. He'd be damned if he let Athrun get away with whatever caused his sister's tears. "You made her cry, she never cries!"

"So I've heard…" Athrun coughed painfully, smiling. His smile vanished when Kira threw him onto the floor and punched him again in the face. God that really hurt.

"You bastard! I trusted you not to hurt her!" Athrun smiled painfully, nodding as if it didn't matter to him. This infuriated Kira more as he swore, disbelief shining in his eyes. "What did you do! Answer me!"

Athrun chuckled mirthlessly, gripping Kira's collar too. "I said horrible things Kira, thus her crying. Or do you want me to say I raped her?"

"Athrun!" Kira roared, pulling him up from the floor and releasing one of his hands only to punch thin air.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Kira! But you're to be blamed partially too!" Athrun ducked from the well aimed kick and parried the punch sent to him, all the time avoiding but not returning the blows.

"I didn't do anything." Kira stopped, dropping both his hands. "What are you talking about?"

He panted, half relieved and annoyed that his friend couldn't remember what the heck he had sent him. "The e-mail remember Kira? Or has it just flown out of your head on occasions like this." The blank look was returned to him. "The e-mail, you sent me Kira! You sent me an e-mail containing Cagalli's biography, it described all the fortunate and unfortunate events that happened in her life. Kira?"

This wasn't what he expected. "What e-mail? Athrun in all seriousness, if you're lying now's the time to tell me. I promise not to shout at you."

"I'm not lying." He gritted his teeth, speaking in a frustrated tone. "I can show you if you're that desperate to prove me wrong."

"Was there a message?"

Maybe they should just continue punching, because he wanted to punch Kira hard and now. "You asked me to use the information to good use. Whatever uses you meant I hope it sure wasn't for me to piss her off just a moment ago!"

Kira turned round, running through the number of times he had typed a mail the last three days. None came to memory, but he wouldn't dismiss the possible truth of Athrun's words. Be it true or not, he would get down to the bottom of it. Suddenly a flare of recognition lighted up in his eyes.

"I think I know who did it, but you're not forgiven. Common sense is what you lack; no one speaks like that and gets away with it. You should apologize."

Without a backward glance he was out the door and through the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Athrun is a jerk and so am I. Work as usual is busy, my lady boss complains I'm not being productive (laughs). This might have been short, or I feel, could have taken more of my angst, but never mind. If ANYONE has an idea that's not too fluffy on how Athrun makes up with Cagalli, I'd be more than happy to hear it. **

**Really, tell me how I did for this chapter, reviews are requested ) **

**If the plot needs work with, or any other tit tat you wish to share with me, send me a review!**


	9. Yzak Jule, Homemade Volcano

Disclaimer: I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for my plot line.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Nine, and lots of apologies from the dreadful authoress!

* * *

Yzak Jule, a Home-made Volcano

No one talked as they sat round the table, expression glum and down. Lacus was brooding, barely touching the tea and biscuits that had been served, Kira was rubbing his fist with a guilt ridden expression in place, Yzak was cursing, Shiho was clenching her paper cup a little too tight and Dearka and Miri were having a glaring contest.

In more ways than one, this certainly didn't look like a group of people who could work together.

"So, who did it?" There was a moment of silence as the question revolved round the table and heads turned left and right, watching if anyone confessed. "We've been at this for hours. Who did it?" Kira sighed, regretting the aspirin he left in the car.

Silence.

Yzak cursed and stood up approaching the board. Violently he uncapped the marker and started writing furiously on the board; his voice was loud and commanding. "Number one: unknown person uses Kira's mail and e-mails Athrun." There was a loud screech of the marker and everyone winced at the sound, but Yzak went on. "We should worry about how this person attained such information, broke through the security measures on the site and where this person operated from." Throwing the marker down, he took a blue marker and began drawing circles round the words. "Motive, alliance and if he or she would strike once again," he finished and swiveled round. "Questions?"

There was a mixture of bewildered and amused expressions on everyone's faces as they tried to comprehend the information that had been just told to them.

"It's not one of us?" Dearka asked, causing Yzak to close his eyes in annoyance.

"No Elthman, its Santa! Of course its not one of us!" he shouted, throwing the marker straight at him. "Stop day dreaming with lover girl over there and pay attention for once!"

Miri was quick to reply. "Who are you calling lover girl here! I'm not _his_ lover girl!"

Lacus and Kira sighed simultaneously as the meeting was aborted again. With people so likely to flare up at the merest comment, she began to wonder if it was only right to dissolve the entire plan. But with their latest development, it was decided that no actions would be made on the warring pair, but an investigation as to what really happen, would commence.

It was a sunny morning; the birds expressed the same cheeriness as the weather, their melodic voices drifting through the open window and rousing the groggy Cagalli further awake. She was quick on her feet, only stopping once to grace the mirror a quick glance on her choice of outfit. Today was going to be a busy day for her and there wasn't anytime for her to dwindle.

Miri who had just started tucking into the breakfast laid out by Beth the head maid, jumped as Cagalli, taking two steps down the stairs, shouted out her name. The poor secretary barely had time to stuff the toast into her mouth before she was called again, this time with Cagalli already in her shoes.

"Miri, come on! We don't have enough time to eat!" she shouted, turning to shout a command at the butler at the same time. "Shawn, I need the car now!"

There was a sudden hustle and bustle round the front porch as maids and butlers flew to answer her call for a car. Beth muttering comments about Cagalli's bad eating habits stuffed a box hurriedly into Cagalli's hands, her tone motherly and stern at the same time.

"Princess Cagalli!" the chauffeur called out, tipping his hat as Cagalli hastily thanked Beth and literally flew into the car.

Within the seconds the car drove off and Miri who had barely made it to the front door stared at the retreating car, gaping. Beth clucked her tongue just about to console Miri when a sudden screech of car tyres was heard and the sliver Mercedes car was back. A black window scrolled down, revealing a highly irate Cagalli. Miri didn't need further instruction, running down the short flight of steps and into the opened car door.

* * *

"DEARKA ELTHMAN!" Yzak hollered, his voice echoing loudly down the corridor. Soldiers of various ranks pressed themselves against the walls immediately, balking as he swept pass them aiming straight for the blond who was currently shamelessly flirting back to a lower ranked voluptuous solider.

"Well, pretty if you'd just let me-" A choke finished his sentence as Yzak dragged him away, ignoring the kicking and choking sounds Dearka was making.

Shiho, who had been expecting them, merely cringed at the sight Dearka was, well aware of how painful it would be to be mercilessly caught in Yzak's death-like grips. Calmly, she stepped aside from the opened door, smiling at the gawking passing trainees, and shut the door.

"You," Yzak hollered, pulling him onto the chair and depositing him there, "have a lot of explaining to do!"

Dearka, who was gasping, arranged his collar, all the while boring holes of anger and disbelief into Yzak's wall. A part of him swore to throttle Yzak and a part of him too afraid to meet his friend's heated gaze. It wasn't every day he got this embarrassed by him and in front of a girl no less!

"Well?" Yzak hissed, patience sorely stretched. "What do you have to say about this idiotic plan of yours?"

Dearka still none to pleased at his treatment stared back glumly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Shiho closed her eyes in annoyance and muttered a prayer as Yzak stood up slowly, a snarl uglier than before fixed on his face.

"Tell me why," Yzak began, smiling sweetly, emphasizing each word. "Cagalli Yula Athha is now on her way to the city's _best_ Psychiatrist?"

Dearka, still feigning ignorance, huffed, casting his friend a quick glance. "She feels the need for counseling? How would I know!"

The tension between both parties thickened as Yzak, with barely constrained anger, stared back at Dearka, who returned his stare back with haughtiness. Shiho swallowed a lump of saliva that had somehow accumulated through the tensed moment; it seemed the pair of friends could never communicate well enough if some sort of violence wasn't thrown in. It was time to intervene.

"Yzak, stop shouting," she called out, touching his arm hesitantly. "C-Confidentiality, remember?"

The silver haired coordinator was silent for a moment, and then sending a hard glare to Dearka, settled back down into his leather chair, temper now in rein. Dearka shuffled in his chair, deliberately missing Shiho's eyes when he idly allowed his eyes to wander.

"You are insane," Yzak growled, fists clenched. "You made Cagalli Yula Athha visit that monstrosity? That monster, who can't even tell left from right? Who can't understand what a secret is and what a public announcement is? Who suffers from amnesia and half the time goes round, tongue wagging about her clients? Who-"

Dearka yelled a vulgarity, standing abruptly from his chair. "That's my mother you're talking about!"

"Well, let me tell you something, you airhead!" Yzak red faced and shaking with anger shouted out. "Your Mother is brainwashing Cagalli as we speak! She thinks she's on a holy mission from God to help Athrun and Cagalli united in Holy Matrimony! She is not going to keep this plan a secret! You are doomed!"

* * *

"So, Sally, you have to help me. I'm pulling all the strings here. When Athrun and Cagalli end up together we shall proclaim ourselves their match maker with- Ah Choo!" Elin Elthman sneezed into the phone, rubbing her nose suspiciously. "Well, sorry about that, Sally. Where were we? Oh, yes! She will be coming by later. I'll direct them to you after my session with her? You're on!"

There was a knock on her door and with barely suppressed excitement she muttered a goodbye to her caller. Elin Elthman arranged her hair prettily, and with a deep breath, pulled herself to full height. "Come in…"

Cagalli had expected a lady with strict blue eyes and hair the whitest shade of white, but in truth, she had not expected a youthful lady with dusky blue eyes and brown flowing cascading hair. Dearka had a mother who had looks that could kill. She certainly did not look like a woman who had given birth to a child once in her lifetime.

"Mrs. Elthman," Cagalli greeted her cheerfully, extending a hand to clasp her outstretched ones. Her hands were warm and smooth to touch reminding her briefly of Athrun's, but the contact was broken hastily as soon as the thought entered her mind.

"How nice of you to engage me, Princess Athha." Elin grinned, eyes flashing with an emotion that made Cagalli shrink into her chair with unease. "I heard you have some problems? However, before we start, though I need you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

Elin smiled, inwardly cheering herself on for the first step of success she would be taking soon. "I need you to be truthful to me and answer _all_ my questions, be it personal or not."

Cagalli didn't know what to make out of such a request, instinct told her that divulging such information would be unwise, yet her mind reasoned that since the lady she had chosen to consult with was Dearka's mother, she could be trusted… right?

Cagalli shifted uncomfortably on the couch, her decision made. "I promise to Mrs. Elthman, this session…it…it would be useful, right?"

"Oh, you will be satisfied with the results!" Cagalli tried to believe her words, but the grin that accompanied unnerved her greatly.

Cagalli watched as Elin Elthman prepared her papers, humming a tuneless tune while she opened and filed different papers. Things had to have gone very wrong for her to be sitting in a Psychiatrist office awaiting her first session. The relationship she had with Athrun weighed heavily on her mind, it seemed the more she tried hating him, the more she found herself thinking of him.

"First question," Elin coughed lightly, drawing Cagalli's attention. "Have you ever dreamt of Athrun Zala?"

Miri who sat outside the room jumped as a scream of disbelief ripped through the peaceful and quiet surrounding._ What in the world…_

"What kind of a question is that!" Cagalli demanded; uncertainty and outrage written clear across her face.

"Answer the question Princess Athha: Yes or No?"

Cagalli swore, feeling her cheeks redden. "Yes!"

"Right…" Elin scribbled down her thoughts. "Second question, have you ever shared a kiss willingly with Athrun Zala?"

"N-Y-Yes!" Cagalli sputtered, her cheeks reddening more.

"Third question." Elin smiled now, scribbling more furiously. "Have you had sex with him? Was it erotic? Fun? Disgusting, or did you find that you were caught orga-"

"Mrs. Elthman!" Cagalli yelled; her face red with embarrassment. "I never had sex with him and…what do all those questions have to do with helping me!"

Elin laughed, waving Cagalli's concerns aside. "I was just kidding, dear, don't worry. I'll get down to business, now. Don't get overly upset, now." Seeing Cagalli struggle to calm down, Elin waited a few seconds before continuing.

"Can you imagine yourself having babies with him?" The look on Cagalli's face was priceless and it almost elicited a delighted smile on Elin's face, but she schooled herself and maintained a neutral expression. "It is very important you give this question some thought, Miss Cagalli, because your life is hanging on the line now."

She was starting to believe Mrs. Elthman was a fluke. Psychiatrists weren't supposed to act like that! When did they ask such personal questions? Cagalli understood a certain percent of her privacy would be breached, but this seemed a little too much for her to be comfortable with. Now what was this about her life on the line?

"You see, Princess Cagalli." Elin grinned again, unsettling Cagalli. "I have clients who promise me their honest answers, but when we really do go in depth, they decide to pull out. Days later, they come back to me more emotionally and mentally upset and slightly out of their head. Then they wished they had been true to their words and-"

"Fine!" Cagalli sighed, burying her face into her hands with embarrassment. "This entire conversation is strictly confidential right?"

"Of course, Princess!" If only Cagalli knew the fingers Elin had crossed behind her.

* * *

A meeting commenced the next day immediately when the news regarding the latest involvement of Dearka's mother spread through the group. Nothing could describe the grave expression Lacus wore as she sat motionless beside Kira, eyes boring invisible holes of guilt into Dearka. It didn't help when his hated nemesis, Miri, smiled and giggled over his discomfort.

"I said I'm sorry!" Dearka exclaimed, unable to bear Lacus's gaze anymore.

Collective sighs and nods began, when Lacus lowered her head. The group taking it as a sign that all was well continued the debate of their next course of action. Meanwhile Dearka was silent. It wasn't his fault that his mother had a knack of digging through his things, and it wasn't his fault that she discovered the paper depicting their next meeting.

It definitely wasn't his fault that she was due in fifteen minutes.

"Dearka!" a voice as sweet as honey, called out, jerking him out of his reverie. Before he could acknowledge her, arms soft and shapely had engulfed his neck in a tight grip. "I've missed you! You hardly come home anymore!"

Dearka hating the attention he was getting, reddened as Miri laughed openly, slapping her palm over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her voice. "Mom, let go! I can't breathe!" he gasped, pushing at her vice-like grip.

"You're making a ruckus, shrew," Yzak snarled.

Instantly, the arms were gone from Dearka's neck. Elin, as if transfixed, turned slowly, finally facing the silver haired coordinator. Dearka sensing a greater problem than his lack of oxygen hurriedly intervened. "Mom, just sit down, we're in the middle of something here. Mom! M-Mom!"

"I thought I'd see you sometime soon again." Elin smiled icily, ignoring Dearka. "I hope you're taking your anger management sessions with more vigor than you last had with me."

"Believe me, I have," Yzak replied.

The situation, already changing for the worse, was rapidly halted by Lacus's warm smile. Her polite conversations averted the oncoming disaster and left Yzak's anger to simmer away. Dearka breathed a little easier, watching his mother settle herself more comfortably into the chair.

"I shall not take up anymore of your precious time," Elin smiled, pulling out a package from her bag. "I have a proposition for the board if you're interested. I am sure this package arouses curiosity within all of you. Well, I have with me an interesting recording of Cagalli Yula Athha's views of Athrun Zala." Dearka groaned inwardly, lowering his head as Yzak flashed him a livid glare.

"The exchange, Mrs. Elthman?" Lacus prompted.

"A recording of her latest plan," Elin replied. "I want to savor the fruits of my success!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hit me please! I was really down and my muse upped and left me. This isn't fantastic I know, I'll try harder on the next chapter. I've seriously died along with my muse. There's just no inspiration when I work and await my final results coming soon.**

**Just hit me with the keyboard, send me a review of how this chapter made you feel. The authoress welcomes everything, bad, bad and even worse.**

**Love you all loads, not to mention my Beta!**


	10. Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but aye, I claim credit for my plot.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 10, hopefully better than before.

* * *

**Duel**

The surrounding rooms were eerily quiet.Only the soothing sounds of the running waters of the man-made waterfall a distance away could be heard. Athrun took tentative steps down the tatami-renovated floor way, his gaze lingering on each closed paper door he strode pass. It was a weekend, was it not? If memory proved him right, the boutique-styled Judo studio should be filled with the enthusiastic shouts from students. The place was no better than a dead town, he thought, rounding the corner towards the more private sectors of the studio. Unless for some absurd reason or another, everyone decided that today would be a good day to skip their training, but that seemed too much of a coincidence…

A door a few feet away slammed, halting him and a pair of feet running across the tatami mat following in its wake. "Hello? Anybody there?" he called out, walking towards the closed door. Ghosts and rumors of headless spirits sprang into his mind for a moment, only to be brushed aside; there were no such things as _ghosts_. Anyway, none would dare to be around in broad daylight either. Dismissing the sound, Athrun inhaled deeply and with a hand clasped into the frame of the paper door, he pulled it wide open.

--------------------

"I'm crazy, I'm insane, I'm doing this because I'm nuts!" Cagalli hissed to no one in particular as she kneeled down onto the tatami mat, hands clenched. Setting her bottom more comfortably onto the heel of her feet, she idly gave the room a survey. Clean mats, white walls and a beautiful garden to her right just a door away. Athrun Zala really knew how to enjoy a good workout. "I should probably construct one back in Orb."

"Princess Athha!" A door slammed open and Cagalli's head swerved towards the voice as Miri padded loudly across the tatami mat towards her. "Chairman Zala is here!" she whispered, dropping down beside her leader.

The urge to hit her secretary was every tempting and she would have done it if not for Athrun's sudden shout. 'You idiot!' Cagalli mentally screamed, pushing her secretary away from her. "Go back!" she replied, keeping her voice low. Athrun being Athrun would probably be here any moment and true enough; his shadow could be seen through the thin paper door. Miri's departure was swift, her head barely disappearing from a hidden door in the white walls when the paper door before her was pulled open.

"Cagalli?" he yelled out, unsure if she was merely an apparition or really a human.

She had certainly surprised him, that she could tell. Elin had been right about the plan; the initial reaction from Athrun further banished whatever reservations she had. Hopefully the ending would be satisfactory for her, too. Athrun had closed the door by then, slowly approaching her.

"Well?" he breathed deeply, the surprised emotion vanishing. "What are you doing here? How did you learn about this place? Are you the reason why the studio is empty?"

"One question at a time, Zala," Cagalli replied, her white judo robes parting at the neckline as she adjusted her legs, bringing them into a standing position. "I'm here to offer you a deal; we shall be at even with each other once we go through with it. Un- What are you looking at?"

His eyes fixed suspiciously at her bosom shifted elsewhere immediately, but not fast enough as it dawned upon Cagalli immediately why. "I-It was open!" Athrun stammered in reply to her scathing glare. "I didn't want to look at it anyway…"

"Well, you better not!" she shot back, her right hand tightening the sash holding her robes together. "I can't believe the audacity you have, peering at my womanly curves…"

"More like scrawny womanly assets." Athrun smirked, eyes sweeping her from head to toe. "Small breasts, thighs as thick as tree trunks, and a big bottom. I can see why you need a good workout." He laughed, tapping a forefinger against his chin. "Maybe slimming pills would do better, the result could be achieved insta-" The rest of the sentence was interrupted by a well-aimed kick from Cagalli, her heel connecting with painful accuracy into his stomach.

"Go on." Cagalli smiled evilly, circling the fallen and groaning Athrun. "Tell me about this slimming you have in mind." More groaning was emitted from her victim. "I'm going to talk and you are going to listen, now. We're going to have a duel; if I win, you shall be ready to perform any deed I wish you to do."

"What if I win?" he croaked out.

A bare footed foot landed itself onto Athrun's chest, momentarily stopping his oxygen supply. "Did I say you could speak? But since you have asked, I'll inform you that I will perform any deed you wish me to do. Of course, you won't have the chance of winning." Cagalli smiled innocently, too innocently.

--------------------

She had no idea how aroused he would be if she continued exposing her slim leg to him. Athrun had a damn good idea of what he wanted if he won the duel. Where did she findsuch incredulous ideas anyway? Maybe it would better if he kept mum about the black belt he had attained when he was fifteen. A chuckle escaped from his parted lips at the thought of his imminent success.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli growled, driving her foot deeper into his chest, only to have him laugh louder and harder. "Zala!"

He stopped and smiled. "This."

There was barely enough time for Cagalli to comprehend his words as two warm hands wrapped round her ankle and with a tug, slamming her down beside Athrun. He was above her in a flash, hand making a grab for hers. "You're not angry with me, maybe?" he panted, dodging her punch and rolling away from her.

"When I win, I won't be!" Cagalli replied frustrated, her fist punching thin air again. "You're not retaliating!" His rising laughter rose over the sound of pounding feet and panting, further stroking the ire within her.

"I don't hit women, Cagalli…" He chuckled, dodging yet another flurry of kicks. Her horrified expression and sudden pause in movement radiated uncertainty, but almost too soon, the furious nature in her flared to life. That was good; Athrun grinned, hoping to set off another series of angered punches from her. The more distracted she was with her emotions, the easier he could win. The faster he could claim her.

Kick and punch she did, occasionally grazing the jaw line or blue-black bruise that had formed from her initial kick. He couldn't believe she had scored him on that one, though. Athrun winced at the memory. "Hit me, Zala, dammit!" Cagalli screamed, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm not a woman!"

"That's not true…" Athrun smiled, catching her outstretched fist in his palm and jerking her harshly into his embrace. "I'm sure the ample amount of bosom pressed against me now attests to your sexuality." She struggled, but he refused to release her, leaving her no choice but to glare defiantly into his eyes. "Like I said, months ago, it's a pity,"he said, face looming close to hers, "That you guard your heart so."

There was silence as her cheeks reddened; maybe he had gone too far by teasing her in such a way, using his charms shamelessly and effectively on her. She had told him that he never tried charming her, not knowing how difficult it was for a man like him to try courting a woman who wasn't the least attracted to him in the first place.

--------------------

This was embarrassing and very comfortable. The arms that held her close to him were firm and gentle. It wasn't the physical part of Athrun that had her blushing beet red, but more of the words he had said, so simple and yet managed to warm her from the top of her body and right down to her toes. It made the butterflies she never knew existed in her, flutter and fly round in circles. She couldn't think coherently and thus words sprouted out of her mouth without proper consideration: "You said I didn't have breasts."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Athrun grinned, a hand snaking round her right wrist. "I'll have to show you in the only way known to a man and a woman, how much breasts you have."

What? He didn't just… "Wait, Athrun!" A loud thud echoed through the room and a dull pain throbbed behind her head as she landed back first onto the tatami mat. This was going the wrong way; she wasn't supposed to be pinnedbeneath a seductive Athrun! Miri! Her mind screamed, as she swung her head to the right eyes wide, remembering that her every move was being taped. I can't believe I'm about to be ravished before my secretary! What the hell!

"Cagalli," Athrun spoke hoarsely, arms beside her face. Facing him, Cagalli was rendered speechless as he took labored breaths, eyes glazed over with an emotion akin to disbelief and extreme happiness. "You… you said my name. Say it again." He pleaded.

Her reluctance to must have shown on Cagalli's face as he shook his head and with a shaky smile rested his head into the crook of her neck, his breath fanning over her skin. "I promise not to… not to do anything against your will." His promise wasn't her primary concern; it was the goose bumps on the side of her neck that worried her. Distracting it was, the images that spanned from such close proximity caused a hitch in her breath and a rush of blood to her face. "Please… Cagalli…" Athrun groaned, nuzzling his face deeper into her flushed skin in what she perceived was an attempt to coax his name off her lips.

"Get off me! We have a duel to finish!" she gasped, her legs scrambling to dislodge him. It wouldn't matter a bit to Cagalli if she was half as unwilling to have his face in her neck, but sadly her body refused to cooperate with her mind.

She barely suppressed a sigh of relief when Athrun removed his face from her neck and rolled off her. "Haven't I won?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her. Maybe touching him now wasn't really a good reason, but the look of innocence painted across his face had her placing the warm palm of hers into his outstretched one. She would have thought the danger passed if Athrun had not chose that moment to pull her directly into him, hands sliding up her arm, stopping at her elbow. "I've won Cagalli; you will honor the agreement, won't you?"

"Hell would freeze over if you've won - you interrupted me!" she hollered.

"You have to agree that it was an interruption you enjoyed, too." He chuckled, steering her to the edge of the tatami mat a short walk from the garden. His hand left her elbow and he sat down at the edge. "I wish you wouldn't be this stubborn, Cagalli, always insisting you're right and what not. Your back came into contact with the floor first, naturally; I am the victor. We'll have a truce and now we shall discuss what I have in mind."

Giving in was difficult, the two words quite foreign to her. "Fine," she managed to grunt out, sitting beside Athrun. "I won't do anything that would harm my country, my life or disgrace me horribly." The images of Athrun passionately kissing her a pushing factor for her cautious demands. Hopefully, the man wouldn't turn out to be a perverted toad.

"Hey, Cagalli…"

"What?"

The snappy answer made Athrun smile and he shifted closer to her much to Cagalli's dismay. "Do you like me?" he murmured, brushing a finger over her clenched fists.

"I don't know…" she replied automatically, jerking her clenched fist from his reach. "You should stop thinking about things like that; you're only making it more awkward between us."

"I wish you didn't mean that." Athrun sighed with a woeful expression.

Cagalli already regretting her words, turned to face him, apology stuck in her throat. "Athrun… I'm-"

"It doesn't matter, I guess." He smiled sadly, voice rising over hers. "I was more than ready for your rejection; nevertheless, I'm glad you said my name today. It's a significant progress I made."

He really is an idiot, Cagalli groaned in mental agony as she spared him a sideways glance. "Athrun, you-"

"Will you go on date with me Cagalli?" he mumbled, eyes not meeting hers and once again interrupting the words she was about to say. "Will you…" Swiftly he spun round and grabbed both her hands lifting it in front of their chests and continued, "go out with me Cagalli!"

* * *

"I told you to do a clean job!"

The technician standing in the empty and barren room balked, taking slow steps back. "B-but sir!"

"Take him away; deal with him accordingly," the man barked out. Immediately, the technician started screaming, even after being dragged out the room by two burly man, his screams continuing to echo down the hall way.

"You should treat your men with more care, Johan," Karen, Minister of Education pouted, hand cocked in the direction of the screaming technician. "You do know he won't return till three days later, don't you? Least you could do was stop your current actions. It would give the rest of us a peace of mind."

Minister Johan was silent, expression thoughtful.

"Have it your way then." Karen heaved a sigh, moving to exit the room, but stopped suddenly remembering her intent. "We've just been informed that Lacus's plans have apparently succeeded partially. You might want to be careful, though, because they're still searching for the 'hacker.' Mr. Kira isn't taking this lightly, too. Well, bye, see you soon." The door closed with a soft click, masking the soft exhalation from Minister Johan.

"Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala," he saidgazing at their respective pictures, pinned neatly to a manila folder.

A/N: Hopefully that was… better? My muse faded around the last part, but it tried its best and I'm pretty satisfied with what I've written and the progress so far. A little slow I know, but I'll try to cram more into one chapter next time okay?

* * *

**I think it was satisfactory, but what about you? Send me a review, hit me with a keyboard, throw me with flower petals or gift me with nice comments. I'd be happy to receive them!**

**Thank you for the patient wait and for taking time to read my story!**

**Do take some time to review and let me know how you feel again D**


End file.
